Jordan Voight
by SamA3642
Summary: How would Voight's life be different if he had a daughter? Follow the story of Jordan Voight, if she thought being a preteen is tough try being the daughter of a police sergeant. Start season 1. Will include the crossovers! Also bits of my own material. Not everything will be mentioned from the episodes.
1. Stepping Stone Pt 1

One mid afternoon walking in the busy streets of Chicago, 12 year old Jordan Voight was walking home from school. Being the daughter of the police Sergeant who runs the Intelligence unit she always kept her guard up for people who will want revenge on him or will use her as leverage to get to him.

The pre teen always had pepper spray in her pocket in case she was jumped. As she was walking her phone began ringing, it was her father.

-Hey dad. Jordan answered.

-Hey Jo listen I have some business to take care of so when you get home lock all the doors and don't let nobody in except Erin or someone from the team. Hear me. Hank tells his daughter.

-Alright dad I'll see you later, love you.

-Love you too.

She hung up her phone as she continued to walk home, she then texted Erin she was headed home.

Meanwhile

On the other side of Chicago, Hank was in the car with someone as they drove to an undisclosed location.

"I do not know where I'm going". The man said.

"Just keep driving". Voight instructed.

"How am I supposed to hold the wheel like this? I can barely steer".

"You're doing fine".

"Voight, there's got to be a deal we can make".

"Pull over up here".

He stop the car and the two get out.

"Ow!"

"Come on, let's go. Let's go".

"This is 4 large, if you just let me. Just let me go".

Voight slapped the money from his hand.

"Shut up. Come here. I got three dead kids who OD'd, so I'm asking one more time. Who's putting out the bad dope?"

"I told you!"

Voight kneed him in the stomach a few times and watched as he fell to the ground. .

"The name. A name!"

"Rev. His name is Rev. South Emerald".

"Oh, oh. Look at me. See that?" He swipes his foot across the sand and rocks making a line. "You cross that line, the next trip will take you to the bottom of the river. Stay out of my city. Bus fare". He threw a $20 down on the man.

Hank then went back to his car heading home to his daughter. During the drive to his house his mind went back to the three kids who OD'd he couldn't help but think one of those kids could have been his daughter, he tried to push those thoughts away for the time being. The older father knew his daughter was at home and she was safe.

When Hank arrived home he unlocked the door and saw Jordan in the kitchen doing her homework.

"Hey sweetheart". Hank said, going to her kissing her head.

"Hey dad". Jordan replied.

"How was school?"

"About that". She then reached for a note under her book handing it to him.

Hank took the note and read over it as he got a little angry. "Jordan a parent teacher conference? What happened".

"Some kid said something about Justin and how I'll end up in jail like you guys did so I hit him".

"Jordan Lynn Voight! I didn't teach you to do that".

"I wasn't gonna let him get away with talking about you or Justin like that, I had to defend my family".

Hank sighed he knew sooner or later his and Justin's actions would end up following Jordan.

"Honey you can't just hit someone because they said something about me or Justin".

"It's just with Justin in jail there is no one to defend him but me and when they said something about you I guess I wasn't thinking and I hit him".

"Jo you know you are to never hit anybody unless they hit you first".

"I know but I needed to defend you guys".

"I understand that and now you need to know actions have consequences so you're grounded for a week".

"Dad that's not fair".

"It's more than fair so starting tomorrow you will go to school then you will come to the District".

"But dad".

"No buts Jordan you're actions have consequences".

"Alright".

The father and daughter had began dinner and ate while making small talk. Once they were finished they had done the dishes and headed off to bed.

The next morning

Hank and Jordan got up preparing for the day.

"You already for the day Jo?" Hank asked his daughter.

"Yeah good to go". Jordan replied.

They two then headed out and got in the car, Hank started the engine and headed off to Jordan's school. The drive was quiet till the twelve year old spoke up.

"Dad I'm really sorry about hitting that kid, he just made me so mad when he said that stuff about you and Justin". Jordan said.

"Jo you can't just go around and hit everybody who says something about me or Justin, besides I didn't raise you like that. What did I say to you when you first started school?". Hank replies.

"Don't hit anybody unless they hit me first then I can fight back".

"Exactly I want you to remember that next time alright sweetheart".

"Alright dad".

They arrived to the school and as Jordan was taking off her seatbelt she notice her father taking off his. "Dad? Where are you going?"

"To talk to your teacher".

"I'm already grounded isn't that more than enough?"

"You've been grounded by me now you gotta face the school's consequences".

"Everyone is making a big deal out of nothing".

"Look we can talk about this later let's go".

They got out heading inside, it was still a bit early so only a few students and teachers were there the two found Jordan's classroom and knocked. The teacher was writing on the chalkboard when she heard the knock she signed for the father and daughter to come in.

"Ah , I'm glad you could make it". The woman said.

Hank shook the woman's hand as they all took a seat, Jordan sat beside her father as she held her head down while her father and teacher continued.

"Yesterday during lunch Jordan had hit another student". The teacher said.

"He said something about my father and brother, he started it". Jordan said in defense.

"Jordan". Hank warned his daughter.

"Be that as it may we don't tolerate violence or bullying so Jordan and the other student will both serve 3 days in detention".

"That's not fair". Jordan protested.

"It's more than fair". Hank said.

"So starting today Jordan and Marcus will serve detention". The woman said.

"I can reassure you this will never happen again right Jordan". Hank looked at his daughter who had an annoyed look on her face.

"Yes dad". Jordan said angrily.

Hank had left so he wouldn't be late for work while Jordan stayed in her classroom.

Outside District 21

A family in a car, it was Jules along with her husband and two children.

"Who's excited for school today?" Jules asked.

"Knock, knock". Emmy says.

"Not me". Liam replied.

"Who's there? Okay, photo day for Liam". Jules said.

"Hey, that's not fair". Liam said.

"Classroom fund for Emmy".

"Knock, knock". Emmy said.

"Who is there?"

"Which one's Emmy?" Alec joked.

"Emmy?"

"Hello, dad!"

"Emmy?"

"It's me!"

"Got it. Got it. Keep reminding me, sweetie".

"Knock, knock". Emmy says again.

"Who's there?" Jules replied.

"Bet you're glad I did not say banana".

"Close enough, baby".

"What's up, Willhites?" Antonio greets the family

"Hey. Million-dollar spaghetti tonight". Jules tells her family.

"See you guys".

The car go away.

"Oh, you're all sweaty. Looks like you just went to the gym". Jules says.

"I will not tell you I just came from the gym". Antonio replied.

"You're gross. Get away from me".

"I told you I can get you a 20% discount on cop a year membership".

They enter the District and Antonio looks over at Platt. "Morning, sunshine".

"Funny". Platt said.

"It's not the money. It's the time. I got to take furlough just to get my hair cut".

Jay and Erin were in the small lounge drinking coffee and talking.

"That stuff will kill ago now, Apparently. Saw an article online". Jay tells his partner.

"Well, that is on the last very long list of Things That I'm Concerned about". Erin replied.

"Please".

"Caitlin was ask asking about you".

"Oh, yeah. Tell her I say hi".

"So no interest on your part?"

"She's super sweet, but my loss".

"Hey, you guys seen around Voight?" Jin asked.

"No. Why?" Erin says.

"Nothing".

"You know I am never setting you up again". She tells Jay.

"What? Why not?"

"Because you do not know a good thing when you see it".

Voight come in the station after dropping his daughter off, he saw Platt and she signs for him to go into the office where Commander Perry is. He knocks on the door getting Perry's attention.

"Got a name On That dealer". Voight tells Commander Perry.

"Good. Get him off the street". Perry replied.

"Watch me".

"Hey, hold up".

"Sir".

"Come on in. Close the door. I'm just trying to do the math here. A few months ago, you work out a deal, get yourself out of jail, and somehow, you land the biggest job in the city running an Intelligence Unit in my district".

"Yeah, things worked out".

"I tell ya I got no choice to that admitted, somehow, you are connected upstairs in ways that I do not understand".

"Hmm".

"But, Sergeant why the hell is a woman named Gradishar from Internal Affairs calling me up about you?"

"You say Gradishar? Never heard of her".

"If you're still running game out on the street, cowboy. Being a dirty cop, personally I will throw you off a roof".

"Commander".

He then exited the room and saw two patrolmen, Burgess and Atwater.

"Atwater, Burgess". He says.

"Yes, Sergeant". Kim said.

"Need you today".

"You got it". Kevin said.

He then goes up to the unit when Jin stops him.

"Sergeant". Jin said.

"What?" Voight replied.

"Pods showed me something off the side of the road today confrontation off the Dan Ryan".

"It was on camera?"

"It was on camera".

"Go but not any longer."

"No".

"I can live with that. All right, listen up. Got a name on those dope deaths. It's a dealer named Rev on South Emerald. As soon as Olinsky gets here, we're gonna over there".

"Hey". Olinsky said, coming from behind his desk.

"Hey, Alvin".

"Hank".

"We're gonna set up a controlled buy Halstead and Lindsay in the doorway. Do not go inside".

"Got it". Erin said.

"Alright, one more thing we've been doing this, what, two months? Now more than ever, we keep everything in house. Understand? I don't care how they run other departments or how you came up. This is Intelligence my unit. You tell me the truth, so I can lie for you. And if you ever go over my head, it'll be the last head you go over. Everybody goes home tonight".

Chicago Central Middle School

Jordan was walking from the lunchroom to one of her other classes when Marcus, the school bully came up to her. His left eye was was black and purple from the day before when she hit him.

"What do you want Marcus?" Jordan asked annoyed.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my eye". Marcus spat.

"You shouldn't have talked about my father and brother!"

"Pretend all you want but you know as well as I do you're gonna end up just like them behind bars".

Jordan clenched her fist together tightly, anger burned in her brown eyes. She wanted to punch him in his other eye but before she could the preteen walked away but she bumped his shoulder but the boy had went back after her.

"Come on Jordan admit it you're gonna be just like them". Marcus taunted.

"Leave me alone". Jordan snapped.

"Or what?"

It was taking all of Jordan's strength not to punch Marcus just then he knocked her books from her hands, she bent down and got them just as she was getting up he punched her in the face blackening her left eye.

"I told you that you pay for what you did". He said.

Jordan shoved past him heading to the nearest girl's bathroom and saw her eye, it was a deep red color. Angry tears began to pool in her eyes, she hated it when she cried it made her feel weak the only time she cried is when she's hurt, but she cried the most when her father and brother were both sent to jail. When they went in she cried for weeks.

She heard the bell ring and knew class was about to start but she didn't want to be there anymore so once the hallways were clear the preeteen walked out of the school heading to the District, she then took her fingers over her eye feeling the pain in it. Jordan then took her sunglasses out of her backpack and put them on then continued her way to the District.

Meanwhile

A man was playing with a small yellow lighter, he lit it running the flames under his fingers then stops he then twirls it. He looks at a man tied up.

"You want to know how you can tell when a nickname sticks? Ten years ago, the corner boys on 16th street started calling me Pulpo, the Octopus. Why? Because I had my hands everywhere. A drop on Fullerton, a couple of soldiers in Humboldt Park I handled it. I started hearing the name Pulpo everywhere, from street dealers 'mouths to whores' lips. You want to know what they call you behind your back? Chismoso, because your tongue is always flapping when it should not be which is why I'm here. Acabemos con esto". Pulpo said.

The two men who stood next to the tied up man picked him up roughly and drags him to the bathroom. Pulpo then enters holding a blade going towards the man who was still screaming, he then took the blade towards the man's throat.

Lindsay and Halstead knock at the door.

"Rev! Open up! Hey!" Jay called out.

"You mind keeping it down?" A man asked, clearly annoyed.

"Am I banging on your door? No? Then go back inside". Jay said to the man. "Rev, open up! I'm going out on a limb here".

Inside the car.

"I'm going on a limb here **,** Rev might not be home". Antonio said.

Back at the door

"Come on, man!"

"What?" Pulpo asked.

"Yeah, uh, Rev is here?"

"No, so quit pounding on the door".

"Hey, man, yo, my girl she's going into rehab tomorrow. Wants to go out with a bang tonight. Rev usually hooks me up. You ever been to rehab, man? It sucks".

"Come in".

Erin noticed blood on his pants leg.

"We'll come back when Rev's here". Erin said.

"You've been up my ass for two hours about scoring some "H". Jay says to her aggravated.

"Well, I changed my mind!"

"Mujeres, right?"

Back next to the car.

"It looked like blood. That and the fact that we do not know that guy". Erin stated.

"You don't have to justify it. You got a bad hit, you got a bad hit. Let's go in". Voight said.

"No. 'Cause maybe it looked like blood? That's not likely cause to force an entry". Jules said.

"He could have been marinating chicken and barbecue sauce spilled on his pants". Antonio coming in.

"We've got three ODs traced back to the heroin Rev's moving. Do you want to wait for another kid to die?"

"We'll do a knock-and-talk, all right? Whoever's in control of the apartment gets all squirrelly, we'll take it from there. All right? We're going back up". Olinsky says.

In the police car

"Stand by. Tucked in and ready to go, boss". Kim said.

Outside

"Barbecue sauce as a marinade? What's that kind of Puerto Rican thing - or something?" Voight asked.

"I'm Dominican". Antonio replied.

"It's got too much sugar in it. It'll burn the meat".

All of a sudden gunshots are fired at them.

"10-1! Shots fired at police! 5600 Emerald. Plain clothed officers on scene!" Antonio yells.

"Get the long guns!" Voight called out.

Burgess and Kevin sped down the street in their cruiser, Jay and Olinsky went to the SUV opening the truck to get the other weapons, Jay was holding a rifle while Alvin was holding a battering ram.

"Get back inside! Go back upstairs! All right, man". Olinsky tells the bystanders.

The team then enters the room.

"Police! Clear!" Antonio called.

"Clear!" Jules said.

"Body!" Erin calls out.

"That's Rev in the john". Jay says.

"Offender must have booked". Antonio stated.

"Call it in. Clear the rest of the building. Shooter's in the wind". Voight says.

They hear a noise from the closet, everyone has their weapons aimed at the closet when the door is opened a young boy about 13 holds his hands up in defense.

Meanwhile

Jordan walked in the District and saw her godmother, Platt as she was talking to the other patrolmen. Once she was finished talking with them she noticed her goddaughter.

"Hey Jo, why are you not at school and what's with the shades?" Platt asked the twelve year old.

"If I say promise not to tell my dad". Jordan said.

"Go on".

Jordan took off her sunglasses and showed her black eye to her godmother. "This kid I hit at school he hit me back".

"Why aren't you at school?"

"After he hit me I went to the bathroom waited till everyone was in class and I left".

"Jordan you're dad's gonna find out".

"Nobody gets it Aunt Trudy, it's hard being the kid of a cop. Everyone thinks if I get into trouble dad's gonna bail me out or something".

"Have you told this to your dad?"

"No because he's always busy".

"You need to tell him".

Underground

The team returns to the District, Antonio and Jules bring the boy over to Hank, who looks over the boy. When he saw the teen boy it made him think of Jordan.

"Take him upstairs". Hank said.

Jules then took the boy going upstairs. The rest of team exits the car and heads to take their vests off.

"Beheading. That's a signature cartel move". Antonio said.

"Yea".

"Lindsay put together a description of the guy who answered the door, see if you can find him in any of our databases". Hanks says to Lindsay.

She nods and goes to take her vest off then Jin comes down to see Jay.

"Hey, is your transmitter all right? It cut out". Jin said to Jay.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, banged up against the wall. I'm sorry, Jin". Jay replied.

"Alvin, I'm gonna need a fresh face in case we-have someone pose as a buyer again". Hank tells his friend.

"I'll pull someone from the academy". Olinksy said.

"I owe you one". Jay says to his partner.

"That's why you-have backup". She replied, giving him a bump to the shoulder.

Hank's phone rang with Jordan's school.

-Hello. Hank answered.

-Mr. Voight did Jordan go home sick? She wasn't seen after lunch. The principal replied.

-Where'd she go?

-Were looking for her now.

-I'll find her.

Erin was looking at Hank with a confused and concerned look on her face and Hank hung his phone up.

"What's going on?" Erin asked.

"That was Jordan's school she wasn't seen after lunch". Hank replied.

"Alright where would she go, she's twelve not many places she can go".

"She'd be here, at home, or you're place".

"We'll check everywhere she can't be that far".

Enter of station.

"Hey, Platt, anything on the shooter? Hank asked.

"Still doing a grid search, brought` in the helicopter nothing yet. Lieutenant Belden from Violent Crimes is looking for you. Also you have a visitor". She tells Hank, he then left the desk. "Hey, Burgess. Burgess?". Platt calls to Kim.

"Yeah". Kim replied.

"Come here. I got a job for you. Hit the morgue. DOA was brought in today named Ross Herrfeldt. He's my cousin".

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that".

"Thanks. He's got a diamond ring on his left hand. I want you to get it for me. Ask for a guy named Dave Bulhack down there. Tell him I feels ya. It'll be fine".

"I do not-"

"It shoulds not be a problem. It's got a lot of sentimental value. I need to get it before the hyena in-laws move in. So go. Take the thing and go. Go, go, go".

Hank looked in the office by the main door to see his twelve year old wearing sunglasses, he sighed in relief but he was still angry so he went in and closed the door behind him. Jordan heard the door close so she faced her father.

"Hi dad". Jordan said nervously.

"Jordan Lynn, do you wanna explain why are you here and not at school? I have them calling me saying you're missing". Hank stated in a firm voice.

"If I show you promise you won't get mad".

"Jo what are you talking about".

The preteen took her sunglasses off then slowly lifted her head to show her father the red eye. He quickly rushed over examining it, Hank took his thumb over the swollen eye gently.

"Jo what happened".

"That kid I hit he hit me back".

"I'll take care of this for now you're gonna wait upstairs in my office for me and we'll discuss this later".

"Alright".

The father and daugher quickly walked up the stairs he scanned his hand then punched in the code and Jordan went up to the unit he then went to Belden.

"Sorry about that". Voight said.

"No problem. How old is the kid?" Belden replied.

"13".

"You can not interview him without parental consent".

"Dad's dead. Mom's in jail. I notified DCFS".

"And they said what?"

"I left a message".

"You know, running around half-cocked in a gang unit is one thing. Being the boss of an Intelligence Unit is entirely reviews another matter.

"I run my squad as I see fit, Lieutenant. You do your detective work how you want".

"This is a joint investigation, Sergeant. We share all information".

By the front door

"I was gonna come to you". Kevin said.

"Nah, we're a block and a half away. My turn to the mutt, besides". Herman said.

"So, look, I got a business proposition for you".

"Yeah, huh?"

"Yeah. I throw these full-package-type games DJ, games, the whole deal. Got a pretty steady crowd. They follow me. Only problem is, my venue fell through, and I'm thinking, how about Molly's?"

"Beheaded?" One patrolmen asked.

"Yeah, you believe that? So you can have the whole bar, and you can split the door".

"Whoa, wait. Who got beheaded?"

"Oh, some drug dealer. I'll take care of all the promotions, and I'll provide security at the front".

"Uh, it sounds complicated, goal, yeah. Just give me a $200, and you can invite who you want".

"Done".

"All right. Come on, Pouch! Come on!"

When Jordan reached the top of the stairs entering the unit she put her head down the whole time, the twelve year old knew how protective the team can get of her especially Erin. When the team saw the preteen they got a bit considered on why she was there in the middle of a school day.

"Jo what's wrong?" Antonio asked.

"I ditched school and came here". Jordan answered, keeping her head down.

She kept her head down getting them even more suspicious so Erin went to her sister. Antonio and Jules went to talk to D'Anthony.

"Jordy can you look at me". Erin says.

Jordan tried to slip her shades back on but Erin took them before she could, she then gently lifted her sister's head up to see her eye still a dark red color.

"Jo what happened". Jay spoke.

"This kid I hit he hit me back". Jordan answered.

"What happened". Erin said.

"He was talking about dad and Justin so I hit him".

The preteen then moved to her father's office without another word, Erin watched sadly as her sister laid her head on the desk putting her earbuds in. Voight then came up the stairs and he saw the look on Erin's face.

"We'll talk later. All of us". He tells her.

Hank then went to his office he went by his daughter taking one of the earbuds out getting her attention. "You'll stay here for the day, I'll call the school and say you left sick but Jordan this doesn't happen ever again. You understand me".

"Yes dad".

"Alright, I gotta get back to work you do whatever homework you have. If you need help we're out there".

"Ok".

Hank then kissed his daughter's head leaving his office just as the preteen pulled out her notebook. He then shut the door so they wouldn't disturb her.

Interrogation room

"I heard Rev was looking for a runner you know, get his lunch and smokes and lottery tickets and stuff. So I went over there hoping I could get the job. Someone knocked on the door, he went out of the room. I heard yelling. And that's when I ducked into that closet". D'Anthony said.

Antonio slides over a piece of paper. "You're in our gang database, D'Anthony. We know you were in the same crew as Rev. Did he piss someone off? Was someone moving in on his action?" He asked.

"You see what happened to Rev?" Jules asked.

"No. I heard it". D'Anthony replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine".

"What did you all hear?" Antonio asked.

"There were three of 'em".

"Did you get a good look at 'em?"

"No, I hid as soon as I heard yelling".

"What were they saying?"

"I don't know. Most of it was in Spanish".

"How about a name?"

"I don't know if it was a name, but Rev kept yelling out Pulpo".

They go out.

"Can't be the same Pulpo". Jules said.

"That's him". Erin states.

"Adres Dias, aka Pulpo, the Octopus. He's got dual citizenship here and Colombia. Me and Jules had him on our radar five years back when he was working his way up from street enforcer". Antonio explains.

"Yeah, I remember his name. Didn't he beat a double-murder rap?" Voight asked.

"The two key witnesses were killed". Jules answered.

"Was he cutting off heads back then too?" Erin asked.

"No, he learned a thing or two since he was in Colombia".

"What kind of player was he? What part of the city did he hold down?" Jay says coming in.

"Oh, see, that's the thing. He was not affiliated with any faction. Nobody knew his real script. He was just in it for the money and the blood". Antonio replies.

"Okay, you two, in my office". Hank said.

Voight goes opens his door getting Jordan's attention. "Jo I need my office for a minute sweetheart, mind waiting in the lounge".

"Sure". Jordan says.

The twelve year old picks up her stuff heading the the lounge to continue her work, Jay and Antonio enter Hank's office.

"You ever heard the phrase "10% percent of the cops do 90% of the work?" Hank says, getting his jacket on.

"I have". Jay responds.

"Well, this Intelligence Unit is the share of 10%. With that said, I appreciate your aggressiveness, but you were instructed to do an undercover buy in the doorway. I never told you to cross the threshold. If you had, you and Lindsay might not have gotten out of there alive". He then looks to Antonio. "You vouched for him keep him in line".

He then goes out to the lounge real quick to check on his daughter. "Hey how's it going".

"I'm almost done". Jordan replied.

"Jo, Erin and I have to go out for a bit if you need anything the guys are out there. I have my phone on me if you need me".

"Ok".

"Stay out of trouble while I'm gone alright".

"I promise I'll stay out of trouble dad".

"That's my girl".

He then kissed her head and she kissed his cheek in return, Hank then went out to Lindsay's desk

"Let's go for a ride". Hank says to Erin. She nods getting up putting on her jacket.

Hank then quickly looked at Antonio. "Mind watching Jo for me?"

"Sure". He replied.

Hank and Erin then left the squad, Jay glances in the lounge at the twelve year old then look over at Antonio. "Hey what's Jordan's story". He says.

"She's twelve, Voight's her father, her brother's in jail, mom's not in the picture. Voight's very very protective of her, he does what he can to keep her away from the life he and his son got mixed into. She took it hard when Voight and her brother went to jail, she started acting out, cutting school, getting into fights. He'd do anything for her and I'll say this if anything were to ever happen to her it be World War three in the streets of Chicago".

Officer Academy

"Who do you have?" Olinsky asked.

"Gibson hands down the best cadet we got super dedicated, no back talk, no breaking ball, aced the marksmanship. You need him when he's finished with the academy?" The instructor replies.

"I needed him five minutes ago".

"All right".

"You want to kill yourself? You know what? I'll do it. I'll blow your brains out, huh? Huh? What do you think about that?" A recruit says.

"What the hell are you doing?" A instructor asked.

"You said the goal was to get the gun out of his hands".

"We'll take him".

By now Jordan was finished her work and she was growing bored but she knew that she wasn't allowed to leave the District, Antonio had gotten her a snack from the vending machines he knocked on the lounge door getting her attention.

"Hey Jo, I brought you a snack". Antonio said, entering setting the stuff down.

"Thanks Antonio". Jordan replies, giving a small smile.

"So how's everything at school?"

"It's ok I guess".

"Could I ask what happened to your eye".

"This kid at school said something about my dad and brother so I hit him, today he hit me back".

"I have an idea I'll run it by your dad another time, but how about I show you how to box the only rule I have is only use it for self defense nothing else".

"That sounds awesome, thanks Antonio".

"No problem kid".

Voight and Erin are in the SUV driving down the streets, Erin then glanced at him hoping he'll talk about Jordan.

"Hey what's going on with Jo?" Erin asked.

"Some kid was picking on her at school saying how she'll end up like me and Justin behind bars, she hits the kid and they got three days in detention". Hank replied.

"I can't believe someone would do that".

"We'll discuss that another time".

Erin couldn't help but worry about the twelve year old, she treated Jordan like her own sister. She'd do anything for her, to protect her. Erin then decided to change the subject for the time being.

"Hey, I got a couple of ICs I can reach out to, see if they know anything about Pulpo".

"Good".

"Is that Who we're going to see, a CI of yours?"

"Basically".

"What the hell does that mean? Either they are or they aren't".

"I got big plans for you".

"Ah!"

"Stay here".

"That's your big plan for me to stay in the car? What'd you bring me for, then?"

"You help cheer me up".

"Yay".

Outside the car Hank goes to talk with one of his CIs, Maurice.

"What's up, Maurice?" Hank greeted the man.

"Let me guess Rev. Wannabe shot callers, man. These fools want to grind it up to sixth gear before they even know how to drive".

"He got in bed with the cartel?"

"Colombians".

"The name Pulpo mean anything to you?"

"No".

"Who in Rev's posse might know something?"

"He subcontracted the transportation some white dude named Coop".

"That a first or last name?"

"Look it up. What, I got to do everything for you? I'm gonna need you in a couple weeks. Direct some traffic for me".

"Wait to hear from me is what you'll do. What's the matter with you?"

District 21

Jordan remained in the squad as she was growing bored and restless, when she got really bored she ended up getting into trouble. Antonio's phone rang with Voight calling to update them, once he got off he faced the rest of the team

"We got to go". Antonio said.

"What about me?" Jordan asked.

"I have an idea".

Antonio then brought the twelve year old down hoping Platt can keep an eye on her, Platt saw the senior detective with his goddaughter knowing what he'll need.

"I got her you go". Platt said.

"Thanks". Antonio said.

Antonio left leaving the preteen with Platt. Jordan was growing more restless and more bored.

"Aunt Trudy, I'm bored". Jordan said.

"Come on Jo, I'm sure we can find something for you to do". Platt says.

Platt took her goddaughter around the District hoping to give her something to do.

Elsewhere

All the team go to see this Coop _._ Jay and Antonio are by the door while everyone is down by the gate and on the sidewalk.

"Eric Cooper! Hey, Coop, open up!" Antonio calls through the door.

"Pry marks". Jay says looking at the door.

"Breach". Hank told them.

Jay shot the door and busted the door in, the team enters the house with their weapons raised.

"Police! Clear!" Antonio yelled.

"Clear!" Jules called.

"Police! Clear!" Erin says next.

The team gathers to see a head on a cabinet, it was Eric Cooper.

"The next head I see better be Pulpo's". Hank told his team.


	2. Stepping Stone Pt 2

Morgue

"Hi. Um, is Dave Bulhack here?" Kim asked the woman.

"He went home sick".

"Oh, okay. Um, Sergeant Platt from the 21st sent me".

"Oh, that witch? What does she need?"

"Well, a DOA Was brought` in Herrfeldt named Ross, and we did not get the proper identifiers on him. I need to take some photos, so we can cross-match".

The woman opens the door to the bodies and they step inside.

"Ok um, this is embarrassing, goal do you have a barf bag or something? I got hit with a wave here. Sorry".

Kim then went over to the deceased body and pulled the ring off his finger, and put it in her pocket and left.

21st District

"Just wait here". Olinsky tells Ruzek, he then called Voight over. "Hey, come here. Adam Ruzek, this is Sergeant Voight".

"Hey, boss. Nice to meet you, sir". Adam greeted the older man.

"Ruzek I know that name". Hank says, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, my dad, Bob, was a patrolman his whole career in the 26th".

"You don't say".

"I pulled him out of the academy, not his old man". Alvin said.

"What, did you work with my dad?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, we were on the same" Alvin then looked at his friend.

"Softball team together". They said together.

"We designed T-shirts, if I'm not mistaken".

"Yeah, boy, there's some good up living in Beverly. That's where you've raised, right? " Hank asked.

"I split time with my dad there and my mom in Canaryville".

"If D'Anthony was right, and he heard three voices in the apartment, Pulpo must have brought two hit men with him from Medellin". Antonio spoke from the white board.

"All right, just get all this information to Lieutenant Belden in Violent Crimes. Hey, have we gotten anything from his end?" Hank says.

"Nothing".

"Calls between Rev and Coop yesterday, only one number other called them both. It's a pay-as-you-go drop phone, signal's off, but it was purchased in Greektown". Erin said.

"Take Halstead. Check it out". He tells Erin. He then looked at Adam. "Hey, I want the Canaryville out of you, not the Beverly, huh?" Voight says to the new recruit.

"You got it, boss". Adam said.

"Yeah".

"Hey". Antonio says.

"Hey, man. Adam Ruzek". Adam introduced himself, shaking everyone hands.

"Antonio".

" ". Jules spoke, shaking his hand.

Hank then went down to check on his daughter, Trudy went to get the twelve year old. Jordan came from an office and saw her father.

"Hi dad". Jordan greeted her father.

"Hey Jo, let me take a quick look at your eye". Hank replies.

The twelve year old got a bit closer so her father could examine her eye, her eye was still a reddish color and had a little pain to it.

"It doesn't hurt as bad".

"I'm going down to that school and talking with that boy and his parents".

"Dad that's not gonna do anything or solve anything. The kids at school will think I can't fight my own battles and I need you to fight them. Don't worry about it I can handle it".

"Jordan this conversation isn't over".

"Alright, just don't get in you're protective dad mode like you always do".

"I'll try not to but don't keep this to yourself next time sweetheart".

"I won't promise".

"That's my girl, you stay down here with Trudy while we work".

"But I wanna come upstairs, I won't get in the way I promise. I'll stay in your office or the lounge please dad please".

"Not right now Jo".

"Ok".

The preteen knew whatever their case was had to be bad otherwise she would be allowed to go upstairs.

Inside Erin's car

"How long have we worked together a month? I think it's time we could be honest with each other. Wouldn't you agree?" Jay spoke.

"No". Erin answered.

"Two things, one, you driving all the time? I'm not down with that".

"Seniority rules".

"I've been on the job longer".

"I've been in this unit longer".

"Okay, look, I feel like a househusband".

"Aw. What's the second thing?"

"What's the deal with you, Voight and Jordan?"

"This stays between us".

"Of course".

"We went to prom together. And Jordan is my sister".

"I mean, is he your secret dad or something? Put it this way if I was to ask you out, would I get to get his permission first?"

"Any guy who needs to ask my dad's permission to date me shoulds save himself the trouble".

"They'd probably ask his permission to date Jordan".

"I can't wait for the day that happens".

"Ah! Shake it, baby". A guy nearby says to Erin.

"Watch yourself". Jay warned.

"Yes, sir, officer, Sir".

Inside the shop.

"A pay-as-you-go phone was you purchased from your store in the last 24 hours. We're looking for who bought it". Jay says, as Erin slides a piece of paper over.

"Yeah. A Juan Garcia yesterday, paid cash". The manager replies.

"Any other information you can provide us?"

"No. We're not responsible for background checks".

"True, but it is a fairly common name. You know, there's not a lot we can do with that".

"Yeah". Jay agreed.

"You don't tell me how to do my job. I don't tell you how to do yours".

"You're Glen Pearson right? The owner of this place?"

"That's right".

"You know, it looks like there's a Glen Pearson with a deceptive practice and fraud charge for selling stolen merchandise out of Gary, Indiana. That's a $ 25,000 extraditable must-hold warrant".

"Oy". Erin says.

"What do you think height, weight match, eye color too?"

" Yeah. But I don't know, I hate to jump to conclusions. You know what? I got an idea. Why don't we throw some bracelets on him? We'll take him down to the station, run his prints, and then we can be sure".

"I got a nanny cam up here. I can pull some footage, get a picture of the guy. That's the best I can do". The guy said.

"Oh. That's great". Erin then put some chapstick on the counter.

"Great, yeah. You're too kind". Jay said.

"Knew that would work".

"Just got to figure it out who is this idiot".

The guy throws a beer over at the two partners. "Why don't you bring that ass over to my place sometime girl? I'll let you in". The guy said to Erin.

Erin then looks at Jay who takes off his gun and badge. "Oh, let it go".

"Hey, come here a sec". Jays says going to the guy.

"No, you're just trying to get me with assaulting a police officer".

"Do you see a badge on me?"

The two end up fights, Erin looks on with an amused look on her face. As the guy was laying on the ground moaning in pain Jay looks at everyone else.

"Anybody else?" Jay said to the group. None of them answered and he helped the guy up then went back over to Erin.

"My hero. You're still not driving". Erin spoke.

Back to the Police station

"Again, I'm sorry for your loss, Sergeant". Kim said.

"Nah, he was a deadbeat. I loaned him 500 bucks for an above-ground pool he put in two years ago. Guess how much I got back?" Platt replies.

"I don't know".

"Guess".

"Nothing?"

"That's right. So Julio's pawnshop on West Cermak Ugh. It'll be closed by the time you get there. So tomorrow ask for Julio. Do not deal with his wife, 'cause she'll dick you down. I want $ 350 for this thing, minimum.

"Okay, yeah, yeah, Julio's. Got it".

"Aunt Trudy, I'm bored". Jordan says, approaching her godmother.

The twelve year old approached her godmother who was still with Kim, Kim looked at her in shock.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting". She looked between the two women.

"No Jo you weren't, in fact I want you to meet Officer Kim Burgess. Officer Burgess this is my niece Jordan". Platt said.

"I didn't realise you had a niece Sergeant". Kim says.

"I'm good friends with her father". She then looked at Jordan. "I'll be right back sweetheart I'm gonna get you a snack. Burgess can you watch her for a second".

"Of course".

Platt then left leaving Kim with Jordan. The twelve year old was always shy around new people at first she then spoke.

"It's nice to meet you Kim". Jordan spoke after a moment.

"It's nice to meet you too Jordan". Kim replies with a smile.

"Call me Jo please".

"Alright Jo, how old are you?"

"I'm 12".

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have one older brother and I consider one of my dad's detectives my sister".

"You're dad's a cop?"

"Yeah, my dad's Sergeant Voight".

Kim was even more surprised which made the preteen chuckle.

"Don't worry my dad isn't gonna bite your head off or chew you out, I get that look a lot when people find out he's my dad".

"If I may ask, where's your mom?"

"Um she died when I was a baby".

"I'm so sorry".

"It's alright".

"How is it having Sergeant Voight as you're dad?"

Jordan chuckled. "He's an awesome dad but he's so overprotective but that's how all dads are I guess all I can say is when I'm older he'll make sure all the boys stay away".

"That I don't doubt".

"Were gonna be awesome friends Kim".

"Heck yeah we are".

Upstairs in the bullpen.

"Colombian authorities ID'd this guy as Omar Rojas, freelance hitman". Jay said.

"So Rev was the boss, Coop moved the merchandise. Who's the next in the chain of command?" Voight asked.

"Well, that was the problem. Rev was only in town from Baton Rouge for a year. There was no structure to his crew". Jules replies.

"And nobody's talking?"

"Nope".

"All right. When Olinsky gets in, you tell him-"

"I'm right here". Alvin says from behind his desk.

"Anything from your CIs?"

"No dice something about not wanting to have their heads have chopped off".

"All right, get Rojas image out there with Pulpo's citywide all airports, train, bus stations, and keep hitting the bushes".

Just then Belden comes up the stairs and he goes with Hank to his office.

"Do you want to brief me on any new developments?" Belden asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing". Hank replies.

"If we came up with something, you'd be the first to know".

"This ain't about who takes credit. End of the day, you can stand in front of the cameras. But this is supposed to be a joint investigation, your words. We haven't heard dick from you or any of your detectives working this case".

"Okay, I'll double check on that. Now, what's with the 13-year-old kid?"

"Still here".

"He give you anything?"

"Enough".

"Okay, then kick him".

"No, that's been handled, Lieutenant. Commander Perry's given me another day till we get the offenders into custody. It's for the kid's own safety".

"The law's the law, Voight. I'm sure you left that part out when you were doing a soft shoe for your commander. I'm telling you, based on my conversation with Deputy Chief Hammond, if you're not gonna charge this kid, then notify his relative and have 'em come and pick him up. And the fact that I'm here, once again, explaining to you basic police protocol is a prime example why people are reluctant to bring you into the loop during these type of heater cases".

Hank then goes to the interrogation room to see the teen boy. He watches D'Anthony through the window but couldn't help but think of Jordan. Any case that involved a kid always made him think of his little girl and hoped he could protect her and keep her safe from all the evil in the world.

"Your cousin, Renny's coming to pick you up". Hank says to him.

"Now?" D'Anthony replies with fear in his voice.

Front of police station. Patrolmen are going inside Hank and D'Anthony are outside and see the teen's cousin.

"Come here". Hank then takes the teen towards one of the patrol vehicles. "You know, I basically look people in the eye for a living. You have a future beyond this neighborhood, D'Anthony. It's okay to want that. When you start to try and get out, whenever that is, you call me". Hank then hands him his card.

"Let's go!" Renny calls out to his cousin.

Hank watches at the teen boy leaves with his cousin, he then goes back inside to get his daughter. She was just about the only good thing in his life anytime he had a bad day all he had to do was spend some time with his little girl and all his problems were forgotten about.

When he reentered the District Jordan was sitting at Trudy's desk reading a book, the older father went towards her and gently patted her shoulder. Jordan looked up to see her father.

"Hey dad". Jordan said, giving a smile.

"Time to go sweetheart". Hank replied.

The preteen said by to Trudy she and her father left the District, being a cop and a father Hank always knew to keep his guard up he wasn't gonna let anyone harm his little girl. As they got in the car and Hank started driving Jordan stayed quiet for a minute then spoke.

"You're mad at me aren't you? That I skipped school and came to the District". Jordan said.

"I'm not mad Jo, I'm disappointed. You shouldn't have skipped school because the only thing that did was get you into more trouble". Hank replies. He then took a deep breath and went on. "Sweetheart you know what I do, if something had happened to you today I don't know what I would do, if you wanted to leave why didn't you call me, Erin or someone from the team to come get you?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking".

"That can get you into a lot of trouble Jo, next time if you wanna leave just have the school call me, Trudy, or someone and we'll come get you". He stopped for a moment and his voice got serious. "Jordan you are to never again skip school or you'll be grounded till you go to high school, do you understand me?"

"Yes dad, I promise I won't do it again".

"I mean it Jordan you skip school again and you're grounded, no ifs, ands or buts".

"I got it dad".

"You scared me when the school called and said you weren't there, I thought something had happened to you".

That broke the pre teen's heart some, to hear that her father was scared when she ditched school was like a stab to the heart. Jordan always knew her father as a tough, rough, intimidating, and extremely over protective but to him saying he got scared was another story. She knew what her father sees on a daily basis during cases, that was enough to scar anybody but never him, his only fear was losing his children.

"I promise next time I'll call one of you to come get me".

"That's all I ask for sweetheart".

As Hank drove the only thing on his mind was could have something happen to his little girl? He knew one thing for sure if anything were to ever happen to her, hell would be unleashed in the city of Chicago by Hank Voight.

Molly's Bar

"Hey. What's up, man?" Kevin says greeting someone.

"Hey! What's going on? We had to pay full cover at the door". Erin tells Kevin.

"I'm running a business, Detective".

"Atwater is the cheapest, I mean the cheapest guy you will ever meet. We drove for a half hour yesterday looking for an ATM that wouldn't charge him a withdrawal fee". Kim said.

"And there's a two-drink minimum, so start knocking 'em back. Alright man".

"Okay, then I want mine in that cup". Erin says pointing to his cup.

"Next time".

"Flight attendant". Jay spoke, looking at Kim.

"Uh, yeah, three years, waiting until I got into the police academy". Kim explained.

"Flight attendant?"

"You can break my balls all you want, I learned more about crowd control and conflict resolution and intimidation tactics. Traits that will serve me well when you guys detail me up into Intelligence. Hint, hint".

"Oh". Erin and Jay say together.

"Wow".

"Okay. Noted".

"Thanks. How about you?"

"Oh, I just kicked around nothing glamorous". Erin answered.

"You?" Kim then looked at Jay.

"I was in the military". Jay said.

"You see any action?"

"I did. Yeah".

"Ever see anything like you did today? I'm sorry. I forget I asked was a stupid question".

"All right. Let's do this again. Alright". Kevin says to Hermann.

"200 bucks wow. You realize if you split the money at the door, we'd have made five times as much?" Otis said.

"Yep".

Hank was at his social club after dropping Jordan off at home so she could study some more, he was in the middle of reading a newspaper when his phone rang.

"Hello? Where are you?" Hank answered.

Hank is driving down an alley scanning the area, he gets out and begins to look around. D'Anthony then comes out of where he was hiding moving his way to Voight. As he is walking he is limping and keeping his face covered by the hood of his jacket. Hank then saw how the teen was moving and began making his way towards him. The whole time Hank was looking around and D'Anthony was holding his left arm. The two finally meet in the middle.

Hank took the hood off the teen's head to see his face was beaten, bloodied, and bruised. He tried to keep the thought of Jordan's black eye out of his mind for the time being.

"What happened?" Hank asked.

"They got pissed at me for hiding in the closet. They said I should have backed up Rev". D'Anthony says and begins to sniff as he begins to cry a little. "I want to get out".

When he saw and heard how D'Anthony was talking his mind went completely back to Jordan and imagined for a second on how he would act if he had saw her beaten up the way D'Anthony was.

"Come on".

During the drive it was quiet till Hank spoke up. "I have a daughter she's a year younger than you".

"What's her name?" D'Anthony asked.

"Jordan".

"What's she like?"

"She's a good kid like you are but she is a bit of a trouble maker, you'll be able to meet her soon".

They continued the rest of the drive to Hank's house.

Antonio enters a bakery and is greeted by his wife, Laura and son Diego.

"Hey. You working double-time now?" Antonio greets his son, he does playful boxing moves with him.

"Hey, dad". Diego replies.

"Hey, baby". Antonio then greets his wife.

"Hey, baby. Oh, he loves it here".

"A little too much maybe".

"It's fine"

"I got to get him into boxing, right?"

"When he's ten. We talked about this".

"Where's Eva?"

"Volleyball. Then she's got a sleepover at a friend's".

"All right. I gotta get back to work".

"Hey, hey, hey. Wait, wait, wait. What about dinner tonight?"

"Something jumped off. Do you remember Pulpo?"

"Yeah, that means "shark", right?"

"Octopus. Girl, you got to work on your Spanish".

"Okay, sure, in all that free time I have".

"Yeah, well, he's back in town". He then turned and hugged his son. "Hey, come here. You're the best".

"You're better. When can I see Jordan again?"

When Eva and Diego had met Jordan they all became fast friends they spend a lot of time hanging out, Jordan considered them her younger cousins in a way.

"I'll talk to her dad about, I'm sure we can think of something when you guys hang out again".

"Awesome".

Voight's house

"So how would this work, you getting me out and all?" D'Anthony asked, holding an ice pack to his cheek.

"Leave that to me. And it may take a couple days. I just need to stay alive till then". Voight replied.

"What's in it for you?"

"You're a good kid".

"I don't gotta work it off? Like be a snitch or something? 'Cause that is not happening".

"No".

"But if I wanted to tell you something, not because you were not paying me, but because I wanted to tell you that do not make me no snitch".

"We're just two guys breaking bread, having a conversation".

"I don't see no bread".

"It's an expression".

"Okay, well, I heard some of the older guys talking. There's gonna be one more hit".

"Who?"

"I don't know. Xavier would. Xavier Greene. He dealt for Rev".

Hank then called Antonio to update him, he then finished when he heard his daughter calling for him.

"Dad? Where are you?" Jordan called.

"On the patio Jo". Hank calls back.

"Is that you're daughter? Jordan?" D'Anthony asked.

"Yup".

Just then Jordan went onto the patio to see her father and D'Anthony.

"Oh I didn't realize we had someone over, I'm not interrupting am I?" Jordan says.

"No sweetheart you're not. Jo this is D'Anthony. D'Anthony this is my daughter Jo". Hank said introducing the two people.

"Nice to meet you". Jordan says, looking at D'Anthony.

D'Anthony smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Jordan".

"You can call me Jo, everyone does".

Hank watched as his daughter and D'Anthony, he tried not to be so over protective at the moment he knew nothing would happen between the two kids. The whole time the two kids were talking Hank kept quiet not letting his protectiveness get in the way.

"Dad could I take D'Anthony inside so we can play my xbox?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, just stay in the living room". Hank replied.

Jordan then went to the living room to turn the Xbox on just as D'Anthony went in Hank had kept him back for a second.

"You're a good kid D'Anthony and I'm only saying this as a father so don't take this the wrong way. Don't do anything with Jo".

"I won't I promise".

"Just know, I can hear everything you two do".

"I understand".

"Go on".

Hank watched as the teen went inside his house with his daughter a moment later he heard the tv on and a video game playing, the whole time protectiveness began to swarm into his body but let it go for the time knowing nothing will happen between the two.

The next day

Hank decided to bring Jordan with him to the District till the school situation gets resolved.

"Alright Jo, you're gonna stay with Trudy while we work on the case, you are not to leave the District at all. I only brought you here until I get the situation at the school resolved". Hank tells his daughter as they walk into the District.

"I got it dad". Jordan replied.

The father and daughter walk in, all Trudy had to do was look at Hank with Jordan and knew what he was gonna ask.

"I got her Hank, you go do your thing". Trudy tells the father.

Hank then looks at his down. "You be good and behave yourself, I'll be right upstairs if you need me alright sweetheart".

"Alright dad".

The older father kissed the top of her head and she kissed his cheek in return.

"I love you daddy".

Hank smiled at his daughter. "I love you too sweetheart". He kissed her head one last time then went upstairs while Jordan stayed with her godmother.

Kim then went up to Platt Kim put the ring on the desk sliding it over confusing Platt. Jordan had stood by watching the two women.

"How'd they get a hold of you?

"From when I signed out, apparently".

"You signed...you weren't supposed to sign out".

"Well, that's something that you neglected to tell me, Sergeant".

"Do not bring me into this!"

"Sergeant, why are you breaking my balls here?"

"'Cause you don't have any".

Kim then took the pen from Platt's shirt pocket and began writing on the note pad. "Ruth Dwyer, ME's office she's expecting your call".

Jordan chuckled and looked at her godmother. "Wow, Aunt Trudy I never seen somebody do that to you before".

"Don't I know it".

Jin's office

"The drugs got to be in your mitts before we can move in otherwise, we got nothing". Alvin tells Adam.

"Yeah". Ruzek agreed.

"All right? Now, if he starts accusing you of anything, you throw it right back in his face, pissed off and indignant".

"Pissed off and indignant".

"Those are your two best friends".

"That I can do".

"Now, my friend Jin here is gonna hook you up with the latest in radio transmission. Department's come a long way since taping a wire to your taint".

"What is that?" Adam asked as Jin puts something on the counter.

"You run out of walkmans?" Alvin asked the tech.

"The new guys keep breaking 'em".

"Here. Just take your little key, go to your little special drawer, and get me something top shelf, come on". He says to the tech. He then turns his attention back to the new patrolman. "All right. Don't get in a car, don't go in a building, don't go anywhere we do not have an eyeball on ya. You understand that?"

"I understand that".

"All right, and remember Cheeto".

"Cheeto".

"Cheeto".

"Cheeto. All right. I got it".

"It's your lifeline".

"I want this back". Jin says holding a device in his hand.

"All right?" Alvin asked.

"Let's do it". Ruzek said.

In the street.

"Hey, what's up, gents?" Adam greets the dealers.

"Need something?" One guy asked.

Adam pulled something from his pocket and they moved to the alley.

"How you know I'm sellin'?"

"Oh wild guess. I used to buy from Cheeto a couple blocks up, but I guess he went on vacation".

"Yeah, a long one. How much you got? "

"$ 300 just for now".

"Cool. Cool, cool".

"Yeah".

"You give me that $300 and come back in like 20 minutes".

"Oh okay, dealer, I'll just give you all my money. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Give me the cash, and then get your skinny ass off my block".

"Dude, I sell an ounce a week up at U of C. You want to sit here and play Barney Badass with me and break me off for 300 bucks, or would you like to make $ 2,000 a week? Huh?"

"4 grams for $300".

"No, no, no, no, no. You'll give me 5. It better not be stepped on, or I'm not gonna be back".

"You believe this guy?"

"Listen, bro, I need an answer, 'cause I got a sociology midterm in 34 minutes. I'm not even joking. Huh? Come on".

"You can't be late for class".

"No, sir, I cannot".

They make the quick trade off till the team comes rolling up in their cars.

"Police! Get your hands up!" Jay called after getting out.

"Police! Put 'em up!" Erin yelled next.

"Police! Get 'em up!" Antonio says next.

"Wait, you're cops?" Adam asked the dealers.

"Hands up! Get 'em up!"

"Hands up! Hands up now! Put 'em up!" Erin says to the people.

Interrogation room

"I mean, this is the sweetest I've ever heard offer, right? You tell us who the Colombians are targeting next, and we won't charge you with distribution. What's the debate?

"Ain't no debate. I just know not to trust a word that comes out of a cop's mouth". The guy said.

"We're trying to save someone's life". Jules said.

"You all worried about my boy? Don't. He's ready. Them Colombians try to make a move on him, it'll be the last move they try and make".

The partners then open a folder with pictures of Rev and other people that their heads were cut off.

"They were ready too".

Bullpen

"We're looking for a Shane Cameron. Xavier says he's been in hiding since yesterday". Antonio said walking into the squad.

"Yeah, he has a flop house over on Addison. Might be worth checking out". Jules says next.

"All right, everybody up vest up". Hank tells his team.

He then went down to see his daughter, when he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw her snacking on some chip he made his way over to her quickly.

"Jo, we're going out sweetheart we'll be back soon". Hank tells her.

"Will you guys be alright?" Jordan asked.

"Aren't we always? Be good and behave".

"Always am".

Hank chuckled and kissed her forehead and she kissed his cheek in return.

Locker room

"What's up Voight's ass today?" Jules asked.

"Who knows?"

"You would. The card how old is that thing?"

"Thirteen years".

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"The man saved my life, and here I am. Oh, you want to know more about that? It's gonna cost you a couple of drinks".

"Hey, a night away from the kids and a juicy story happy to buy".

In Some building

"2B?" Jules asked.

"Yeah". Antonio answered.

The street.

"It's okay, Lieutenant. We got it covered. I'll let you know if he's upstairs". Hank says to Belden.

"Who?" Belden asked confused.

"Shane Cameron. I left you a message".

"We're following up on the car".

"What car?"

"Plate match to a black four-door seen leaving of the Coop murder yesterday. Supposed to be parked around here".

"I never got that info".

"Yeah, I must have dropped the ball on that".

"Terminate. Pull back. Targets may be in the building". Hank says into the radio.

Antonio heard it then looked at his partner who was at the door.

"Jules". Antonio said worried.

A shot then came from the door hitting Jules in the neck making her fall on the ground and Antonio got by his partner's side pulling her away.

"10-1! Officer shot!" Antonio yelled into the radio.

Hank and Erin rush in and go up the stairs to see Antonio by Jules, who had blood oozing out of her neck.

"Outside! Outside!" Hank yells to the people.

"Go! Go! Go!" Erin yelled next.

"You're gonna be alright". Antonio tells his partner.

"Jules?" Erin called coming up the stairs.

"Hang in there". He then signs for them to go to the door. "Over there".

Voight then kicked the door in and aimed his gun up ready to take out whoever shot his detective. He begins searching the apartment after a couple moments of searching there is a man's dead body on the floor.

A car then speeds out of the parking lot.

"Ruzek! Go! It's Pulpo!" Alvin called.

Jay, Adam, and Alvin then begin a chase to get Pulpo. Cop cars and Ambulance 61 arrived to where Jules was shot, Gabby and Shay hop out of the ambulance quickly. Antonio and Hank are carrying the blonde detective out of the building.

"You're gonna be okay, Jules". Erin says to her friend.

"We got to move! Get her in the ambo". Gabby said.

"She's gonna be okay, right?"

"We got to go right now".

"Mid-clavicular".

"I'm coming with you, sister". Erin said getting in.

"Start an IV ".

"Jules, look at me. You're okay. It's gonna be okay".

Erin felt tears in her eyes as she looked down at her friend who was unconscious. Everyone else was still cashing Pulpo.

"Go! Go! Go, I got it" . Adam says.

"Clear!" Alvin said clearing the car.

"Stop!" Adam called out chasing Pulpo.

Adam pulled his gun out and before he could shoot Jay tackled the guy.

"Estas muerto, senor". Pulpo said.

"Shut up!" Jay snapped.

"Estas muerto".

"Shut your mouth!"

"Estas muerto".

"One offender in custody". Jay said into the radio.

Hank was outside the District when Erin called him, crying.

"Yeah". Hank answered.

"Jules Didn't make it". Erin cries.

Hank walked inside the District looking at Belden. Jordan saw the look in her father's eyes whenever her father was really mad she stayed out of sight until he cooled off but this time all she could do was stay behind the desk and watch.

"You. You played games". Voight says going to Belden.

"Back up, Voight". Belden said.

"Yo, hey, hey". One officer says pulling Voight back.

"You played games, and you got her killed!"

"Hey, come on, now!"

"Back up! Come on! You want to play? Get off of me!" He yells at the officers.

"Calm it down!"

"You want to play a game?"

"Come on, Sarge!"

"Get off of me!"

"Voight! Come on!"

"Get him out of here!" Trudy called.

"Get off of me! Get off of me!"

Watching her father get carried out of the District broke her heart and to hear that Jules died was worse, she considered the blonde woman as a mother figure in her life. Jordan then went after her father, when she saw him outside trying to cool off she ran down the steps and hugged his waist. Hank felt familiar arms wrap around him and he looked down to see his little girl hugging him and crying, he wrapped his strong arms around her holding her protectively.

"Don't worry baby I'll get who did this". Hank said.

"I-I'm gonna miss her". Jordan cried.

"I know, so will we".

"Antonio! How are you? It's been a while". Pulpo said.

"Where are they? I want your two hit men right now". Antonio demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about".

"You see that? That's my partner's blood".

Pulpo then spit on Antonio's hand that had Jules blood on them. Antonio then attacks Pulpo.

"Antonio!" Jay called pulling him off

"Get off me! Get off!"

"Antonio". Alvin called.

"Sit down. Sit down!"

"You need to take this".

"Yeah?" Antonio answered the phone.

"Antonio Antonio, s-someone's taken Diego". Laura cried.


	3. Wrong Side Of The Bars Pt 1

A car speeds up on the scene, Antonio jumps out and runs around the car and up onto the sidewalk running inside his wife's bakery.

"Mitchell, let him in, let him in". An officer says.

In the diner

"Laura! Laura!" Antonio called out urgently.

Antonio is inside to see his wife upset and crying, the senior detective ran over to his wife and engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh, god. Our baby he's gotta be so scared". Laura says crying.

"I'll get him back".

"I know you will. You have to".

"What do we know?"

"There's no cameras in the alley. We're checking the streets on both sides for ATM video". Hank answered.

"Neighbors?"

"One lady gave a white van, no license, no driver description, nothing. Detectives are rolling, squads are canvassing the area and knocking on doors, checking for cameras. Someone's on the pods right now".

"We have security cameras out front, but nothing in the alley".

"I know".

A man was speaking Spanish rapidly and urgently and two of the patrolmen wouldn't let him through, he kept talking and held a note in his hand.

"Let him in. Let him in!" Hank tells the patrol officers.

The man entered and gave Antonio the note. The note was in Spanish.

"Pulpo free by midnight, or your son dies." Antonio read from the note.

"Oh". Laura cried, hugging her husband again.

In jail

"Where's my son?" Antonio asked.

Hank then walked on the other side of the cell with an unamused look, his father mode began to set in as he thought of his little girl.

"Uh, I know he's not here. Beyond that". Pulpo says.

"I don't think you want me to ask you again".

"Ah, si, si, si, si. I heard about this type of thing back in Bogotá. Yeah. Your son was kidnapped, yes? Yes. Yeah, I read that many times. Many, many times. If the kidnappers were given what they wanted, then the wife or son was returned, not a single scratch on their faces".

Antonio banged against the cell then stormed away leaving Hank watching the drug lord.

"Maybe you should give 'em what they want, Antonio, whatever that may be. If you want to see Diego again, that is". He then looked at Voight as if he's done nothing wrong. "How's your daughter Sergeant? What's her name umm...oh yes Jordan. How is she?"

"You mention her name ever again and I'll cut your tongue of your mouth and shove it so far down your throat you'll choke on it".

Willhites's house.

Erin arrived to the home of Jules' and Alec, she slowly walked up the stairs dreading to tell him the news about his now deceased wife. Taking a deep breath she rang the doorbell and the door was opened by two children.

"Hi, Erin". Emmy greeted the older woman.

"Emmy, Liam. Hey, guys. Is your dad home?" Erin replies, her voice slightly cracking.

"Hey, dad! Erin's here!"

"Yeah?" He looks to the detective.

"Alec? Um-" She trailed off not wanting to say it around the kids.

"Hey, you guys want to go inside? I love you ok". He tells his children.

"Okay, yeah".

"Okay".

"Bye, Erin".

"Bye!"

"Jules ...uh". She began but Alec knew what she was saying. He stepped outside and shut the door as he began crying.

"I'm sorry". She then hugs him

Intelligence's office

Since everything began Hank had kept his daughter at the District at all times, she was currently sitting in her father's office. After hearing the news about Diego crushed her even more. Hank had kept the door shut so she wouldn't hear or see anything she shouldn't.

"They took Antonio's son. And they took my own, as far as I'm concerned. Nothing else matters till we get Diego back. Nothing". Hank tells his team.

"Sarge ... So this all started when Rev and Coop getting their heads chopped off and both did the same job for Pulpo, Mid-level distribution, right? So we know Pulpo's cleaning house. And what do you do when you get rid of old furniture? You got to bring in something new. This guy stood out. It's Ernesto Milpas. He was running 15 corners between 22nd and Kedzie. When CPD pinched him in 09". Jay spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I was on that bust with Jules". Antonio said.

"He was released last year".

"He was a climber".

"Maybe he's looking to get promoted". Erin comes in.

"He's the best of a lot of bad options". Jay looks at Voight and Antonio.

"What do we do now?" Hank asked.

"PO's got an address that's a year old".

Hank then went to go check on his little girl, she was laying down on the couch hugging his jacket closely. He saw dried tears staining her cheeks and fresh ones coming down he then noticed how tightly she was gripping the jacket, the older father then walked in.

"You alright sweetheart". Hank says to his little girl.

Jordan sniffed and sat up. "You'll get him back won't you? You'll bring Diego home?"

"Of course we will".

The young girl then threw herself into her father as she began sobbing again, Hank then wrapped his strong arms around his baby and held her tightly as he rocked her.

"Shh, it's alright sweetheart everything's alright". He soothed her.

Sometimes Hank wished he could keep Jordan somewhere safe away from all of the evil in the world.

Locker's room

"Olinsky, Olinsky!" Adam called out in the locker room.

"Yeah?" Alvin replied.

"Hey. Hey, let's go, man. I'm ready to nail this sound of a bitch".

"First we gotta get dressed".

"You just pick one".

"All right, now, our job is this one is to put early eyes on the place then provide back up. This one". He hands over a shirt.

"Roger that". Adam takes his phone out of his pocket to see it's Wendy calling him.

"Fiancee?"

"Yeah".

"Have you talked to her?"

"No, not yet".

"She still doesn't know what you do?"

"When is the last time you brushed your teeth?"

"I'm supposed to be homeless, man".

"That's not a good excuse. Hey um does Voight have any kids, that look I saw in his eyes it made me wonder".

"One thing about this job Ruzek, focus on the case at hand".

"Understood".

Platt's desk

"Okay, you guys have 118". Platt tells two patrol officers.

"Thanks, Sarge".

"Atwater and Burgess, car number 452". She hands over a set of keys.

Two officers nearby laughed causing the partners to look over.

"What?" She looks to them.

"You two with us today". Voight tells the two patrol officers.

"Yes, sir".

"Come on".

"Dawson. Look, whatever you need, you have my support". Perry says to Antonio.

"Thank you, sir". The senior detective replies.

"Let's talk". He then pulled Hank by his arm.

"All right, look, what's going on?"

"He basically accused me of getting Willhite killed in front of the entire district". Belden spoke.

"No basically about it".

"You're on the wrong side of the bars right now, Voight".

"Yeah? What does that say about your police skills if they give me the job you wanted?"

"Alright enough. Belden, go take a walk ... Hank, I hope this doesn't shock you, but there's some people who think you do not deserve to be back on this job". Perry tells him

"What do I care?"

"Well, so far, you got a dead cop and an abducted kid as a legacy. This is gonna be a real short stint if you do not turn things around. I know you don't want this following Jordan".

On the parking

"452?" Kim asked.

"Yep". Kevin confirmed.

"Okay".

In the car

"Oh, god. What" The two partners noticed a very unpleasant smell in the car.

"Oh, no. What did you do to Platt?"

"I didn't do anything to Platt. What did you do to Platt?"

"You must have done something".

"Burgess, I'm gonna tell you this right now. Don't walk down a road you can't come back from".

"Okay, fine. I called her a house mouse".

"You didn't".

"She ran me all over creation for this gaudy ring of her cousin's and then she- I'm sorry. Sometimes my temper can hinder my ability to communicate".

In Lindsay's car

"I don't know how Antonio's handling all this. If I had a kid snatched up, I would be incoherent. I used to think that cops under Voight were invincible, and then Jules died. I was holding her hand. As a soldier, how did you deal with it?" Erin spoke.

"Generally ... Take it out on those who didn't deserve it".

Voight's car

"Come on. Come on, come on, come on". Antonio says impatiently as he watched the sight they were currently at.

He and Hank were sitting tight watching the factory from afar just as Erin and Jay were.

Outside the factory

Adam was sipping something from a silver lid watching and scanning the perimeter around him he was glancing around and got startled by seeing Olinsky.

"Gee. What are you, a ninja? You gotta make some noise or something, man". He tells the older detective.

"Anything?" Alvin asked.

"No".

"Money". He held one hand out while holding a beer bottle with the other.

"Kidding me? All right, all I got is a 20. I want that back later".

Adam pulls his phone out to see Wendy calling and he ignores it.

"She's gonna think you're having an affair".

"Nah. I told her they pulled me out of the academy to do paperwork in the ivory tower".

"Ah, that's original".

"I don't want her to worry".

"End it now, kid. Avoid a lifetime of misery and despair".

"Go find another garbage can, huh?"

After the detective had left Adam had spotted the suspect that's connected to Diego's kidnapping. He then started to walk towards him.

Voight's car

"That 's him". Antonio says.

"There's our boy". Hank said into the radio.

Adam was still walking to the suspect.

"What the hell is Ruzek doing?"

Outside the Factory

Adam got a bit closer to the suspect, the guy then knew what was up and bolted.

"Freeze!" Ruzek called out then began chasing him

Voight's car

"Everybody, go. Go!" Hank says to the rest of the team.

Jay and Erin exit their car and began their chase, Adam was still chasing the man.

"Damn it, freeze!" Adam called out again frustrated. He then opened a door running inside the factory.

In the factory

Jay and Erin were together inside aiming their guns around searching for the man. The two then split up. Erin was searching the place when the guy surprised her hitting her with a crowbar knocking her down, once she was done the man ran like a bat outta hell out of the factory.

"Suspect is on foot out the southwest side of the warehouse". Erin says into her radio.

Outside the Factory

Hank's SUV along with the patrol car were speeding down the street trying to locate the guy. Jay ran through the warehouse found a door leading to the outside went out it and started his search once again.

Hank and Kevin brought their cars to a screeching halt, Antonio jumped out the SUV just as his boss followed him. They were met by Olinsky exiting the warehouse.

"Coming out! He's in the wind". Alvin called out.

A moment later the entire area was swarmed with police, Hank was walking down the bridge to see his team. He had seen his surrogate daughter still in some pain.

"Hey. You okay, kid?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm an idiot, but I'm fine". Erin replied.

"Hey, it wasn't you're fault. Trust me".

"No sign of Diego or that he was ever here. We had him! What the hell was that?Antonio yelled, charging at Adam.

"Hey, I made a move". Adam defended himself

"Take it easy". Voight said holding the pissed off detective.

"A stupid one!"

"Take it easy".

"Let's not forget who let herself get jumped!"

"Hey, I-" Erin started but Hank cut her off with a stern glare.

"Detective Dawson, this is Burgess. You're gonna want to see this". Kim says over the radio.

"Let's go. Come on". Voight tells the team.

In the factory

Antonio was first down the stairs followed by the rest of the team, the senior detective went inside a room and was met by Jin.

"Tell me you have something". He said to the tech.

Jin slowly turned the laptop around and on it was Diego tied up to a chair then a man speaking Spanish.

"Grita y cortamos tu lengua". The man said.

"Translation?" Hank asked.

"Scream, and we cut out your tongue". Erin replied.

On the video

"Daddy. They say they're gonna kill me, daddy". Diego says to the camera, his voice full of fear.

Antonio looks at the computer watching his son fear for his life, he was ready to destroy the computer and end all of the sons of bitches once and for all.

"Check out the paneled wall. That's not here". Jay said, taking a closer look at the video.

Hank and the others had arrived back to the District, when Jordan seen her father she instantly ran over to him hugging him for dear life. The older father still knew his little girl was upset about all of the recent events.

"Are you guys ok?" Jordan asked concerned, her cheek was pressed against her father's shirt.

"Were all ok sweetheart I promise". Hank assured her.

The preteen clung to her father for a few more minutes, the older father didn't blame her for wanting to be clingy. He knew she only got like this is if she was hurt sick, or scared.

"Jo, sweetheart can you wait for me in the lounge".

"I wanna stay with you".

"I know baby but it'll be just for a few minutes I promise".

"Ok".

"That's my girl".

He kissed the top of her head and she kissed his cheek, Hank watched as she went to the lounge and closed the door behind her so she doesn't overhear anything. The older man had went to his office he was currently on the phone.

"I want list of the other passengers on the planes the Colombians arrived in. Homeland Security will have it all". He said to the other person on the phone.

Antonio walked inside just as Hank sat down at his desk, he shut the door so no one overhears.

"Maybe some others came in with Pulpo we can run down". Hank tells his senior detective.

"I know this goes against everything stand for. We should consider making the deal. Give them Pulpo for Diego". Antonio replies.

"Antonio".

"He's my son, Voight. Let's make the trade".

"Trades don't work out, bro. No one above would okay it".

"Tell me which one of those excuses I'm supposed to believe".

"We still have time"

"Would you be saying any of this if that were Jordan out there? I don't think so".

After Antonio left the office Jordan came in from the lounge and laid on the couch in there, she had dried tear stains on her cheeks and her brown eyes glistening the young girl kept sniffing and wiping her face. Hank had gotten up and covered her with his jacket she began to snuggle with it, he then noticed her eyes began to close but she kept jolting awake.

"Get some rest sweetheart". He tells her gently.

"Stay with me daddy please". Jordan replied tiredly.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart".

Jordan's eyes grew heavier and heavier till she was fast asleep, Hank had kissed her head and brushed some of her hair back. He went back to his desk and watched his little girl sleep but the whole time he was lost in his thoughts, after Antonio made the comment earlier he couldn't help but think Antonio was right. He'd make a deal or do whatever it took to get his little girl back safe in his arms, he'd tear half of the city if not the whole city apart to find her.


	4. Wrong Side Of The Bars Pt 2

After Jordan fell asleep Hank quietly made his way out of the office down to the archive room.

"All right, go through these one by one. See if anyone crosses with Pulpo or Ernesto. These are mine". Hank says to his team.

"Okay, look, remember, the red-tabbed files are the cis that have been paid out, okay? And you - hey, no. No, no, no, no. Those don't go in that pile you gotta keep it separate, or you're gonna get it confused with the other ones, and you-" The tech was rambling.

"Jin!" Hank called out getting the tech's attention but didn't work.

"I told you-" Jin then looked over to Hank.

"Jin. What did you get on the video?"

"Okay. It was recorded last night. There are some other voices in the distance on the audio track, so there's reason to believe that it was in a public place. Back room of a bar, maybe a motel. It's really not much to go on, though".

"Thanks" He then goes to two of his detectives. "Halstead, Lindsay, come here a sec. In case we're gonna consider a trade, I want you to check out these locations. Sight lines, sniper spots, the works".

"Are you considering negotiating?" Jay asked.

"Just check it out".

"Okay".

"Hey, Voight". Alvin called to his friend.

"Hmm?" Hank mumbles.

"I was wrong with Ruzek".

"Yeah, he certainly is not his father's son".

"Yeah, it was a gut call. I was wrong, so I'm gonna send him back to the academy".

"Your gut's always been smarter than you, Alvin".

"Hey how's Jo doing?"

"She's upset, scared, not that I blame her stuff like this will scare any kid. She's upstairs asleep right now".

"I'm sure once all this passes she'll be right back to her old self in no time".

"I hope you're right Al".

"You need more? Here. Hey, listen. Antonio, I want to apologize". Adam says to Antonio.

"Save it. For when we Diego back"

"Sure. So what's your secret, man?"

"To?"

"Keeping so many CIs".

"Never make them testify, and you never lie to them".

"Sometimes you gotta be willing to toss a case to protect an informant". Alvin adds.

"Because sometimes when you really need someone, they're still there for you".

Subway

A woman was getting off the train and went over to see Antonio.

"Detective Dawson, surprised to see your text". Jasmine said with a small smile.

"Hey, thanks for hitting me back". Antonio replied.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"The usual. Listen. You remember Ernesto? He was caught up in the net when we were busted the house on 26th and Sawyer you were working there".

"Yeah, I remember him. Curly-haired brunettes. That was his thing".

"Yeah, well, he's back on the street I need to know if he's ordered any girls in the past couple of weeks. But what I really want to know where he might be flopping".

"I can call around".

"Would you?"

"Yeah. Um ... Can you, you know-" She trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah". He gave her some money.

"You always played it straight with me".

"Call me if you get anything".

"Sure".

"I need it fast".

"Okay, okay, I got it. Hey, you okay?"

"This Ernesto. My eight-year-old son is missing, and he's involved. So it's important"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Hey, listen, I will call around".

"Thank you, Jasmine".

"Hey. My real name's Victoria, by the way".

"Hmm. I know".

Factory

Jay had a camera and was taking pictures of one of the areas, Erin had a sketch pad in her hands.

"All right, put snipers there and there". He points to one building "And two more snipers in the windows there". He then points to another near by.

"Yeah, okay". Erin said.

"What is it?"

"Do you know what percentage of kidnappings end in a successful swap? Less than 1%".

"It's just a contingency".

"Hmm".

"I gotta ask you something".

"Go ahead".

"I saw your file as one of Voight's CIs. Did he turn you out?"

"He didn't have to turn me out. I volunteered because he saved my life".

District 21

Hank was back in his office holding a file in his hand he was watching Antonio from his office window standing around, trying to keep it together. He knew sooner or later the senior detective was gonna snap.

Jordan was laying on the couch in her father's office trying to get some rest, Hank kept her from going to school with everything going on. He wanted her in the team's sights and his sights, it was bad enough Antonio son was missing he didn't want anything happen to his daughter. When Jin knocked Hank signed for him to lower his voice because the preteen was still asleep.

"Yeah". He says to Jin but doesn't look at him.

"Hey, you got a call holding on line two. An Erica Gradishar?" Jin tells him.

"I'll call her back".

"She said it's pretty important".

"I'll call her back".

"Yeah".

After Jin left Jordan began to whimper in her seat causing her father to get up going over to her, he gently rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shh it's alright sweetheart you're alright, it's just a dream". Hank soothed her.

The preteen then awoke and saw her father she sat up and hugged him, afraid he might disappear next. She jumped when she heard a loud bang coming from the squad room but remained in the safety of her father's embrace.

Antonio was now running on fumes and he felt like he was gonna snap, he was broken out of his thoughts by his phone going off.

"Hey". He answered.

Outside the 21

"Hey, sorry. I didn't want to go in there". Jasmine said.

"No I get it".

"Okay, so I asked around about Ernesto, and a few girls visited him and some other Colombians at the Polk Hotel on west Adams".

"Thank you. Thank you so much".

"Antonio, I hope this turns out okay".

Voight's office

Jordan was now awake just sitting in her father's office on the couch, she still had on his jacket she had finally calmed down. Hank was going over a file when Antonio came to the door getting the attention of the father and daughter.

"Polk Hotel on West Adams." Antonio says quickly to his boss.

Before Hank was able to leave from his office Jordan pulled his hand for a moment.

"What is it sweetheart". Hank says.

"Please be careful out there all of you. I don't wanna lose one of you guys again". Jordan replied.

"We'll be alright baby I promise".

He kissed her head and she kissed his cheek then gave him the jacket back, he smiled and kissed her head one last time before leaving. The preteen was bored so she went downstairs and went behind Trudy's desk sitting beside her godmother, all of the patrol officers hadn't said a word because they knew that Jordan was the only who was ever allowed to do that.

"How ya feeling Jo?" Trudy asked the young girl.

"Ok I guess, I'm just gonna miss Jules though". Jordan replied.

"We will too sweetie".

"Now that Jules died I'm scared that next time it'll be my dad, Erin, Uncle Alvin, or one of the others".

"It's alright to be scared Jo, when you get a chance tell your dad what's bothering you he'll know what to do he always does".

"I will. Thanks Aunt Trudy".

"Anytime sweetheart".

Polk Hotel

"Hey. Where's this guy's room?" Antonio asked, holding up his phone and badge.

The manager then points to the room number, Hank and Antonio are one one side while Erin and Jay are on the other side as they cautiously approach the room. The senior detective kicked the door in breaking it down and he entered the room to find it empty, he looked on the ground to see his son's apron.

He then kicked the chair. "He was here".

The senior detective then left the room putting his gun away, he looks over to see Ernesto standing there looking afraid and after a moment he ran then Antonio chased after him then Hank began to run.

The two men were running down flights of stairs, Antonio was getting closer to him once they were outside he was hot on his tail. Ernesto pulled a gun out managing to get a shot out and missed Antonio. The senior detective then tackled him to the ground, he has one arm on the guy's throat.

"Where's my son?"

After a moment Hank was the first to go outside followed by Erin and Jay, the older Sergeant saw a man putting trash away then called to him."Get outta here. Run!"

"He knows, Antonio. Do what you gotta do". He flips open a pocket knife handing it to the detective. "Do it".

"Where the hell is my son?" Antonio asked again.

"Abogado". Ernesto says.

"No! Ain't no lawyers around here, ese".

"You got about three minutes till this alley's full of uniforms. Do what you gotta do".

"I'll start with an eye".

"Cut his eye out! Do it!"

"Come on! Come on!"

Realizing he couldn't do it Antonio tossed the knife to the side and put cuffs on the gang member.

They went back to the District, Antonio brought Ernesto up to interrogation. Jordan saw her father coming she hopped down from the chair and ran over to him crashing against him throwing her arms around him, Hank looked down to see his little girl holding onto him.

"Hey sweetheart". Hank says then kissing her head

"Are you guys alright?" Jordan asked, looking up at him.

"Were all ok baby I promise". He rubbed her head trying to calm her a little.

Hank knew that Jordan was still a little scared of him and the other being in the field since Jules was killed, he didn't blame her for being scared. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close then kissing her head. "I'll always come back to you and Justin I promise".

The preteen wanted to tell her father what was on her mind but at the moment she let it go for the moment.

"Can I go upstairs? I'll be in your office the whole time".

"Alright".

The father and daughter went upstairs, Jordan went straight to her father's office she sat behind his desk. Nobody was ever allowed to sit there but Hank, he'd only let Jordan sit there. If she sat there she'd do her homework or play on her phone. The older father left the door cracked in case she may need something. He then headed to interrogation.

Antonio was in the interrogation room with Ernesto, by this point he was running on fumes he was about to snap.

"Second time, Ernesto. You're looking at life. But we can say that Pulpo came in, threatened you, and forced you to help them out". The senior detective says.

"Abogado". The gang banger replied in Spanish.

"No, no! We're gonna talk about my son! Diego! Eight years old! Where I'm from, that's off-limits".

"Abogado".

Antonio was getting more and more frustrated by the minute he then slams his hands down on the table and storms out of the room. Hank sits across from him with an unamused look on his face.

Jay and Erin were watching their partner interrogate the gang banger.

"I don't know. I'm glad I wasn't Antonio back there. You?" Jay says glancing at his partner.

"Oh, I wish I was, 'cause I know exactly what I would have done". Erin replied, not looking at him.

"So if Jo was out there like Diego you would have done that?"

Erin looked to face her partner after that question. "You're damn right I would, I'd do that and a lot more".

Antonio went down to where the cells were, he knew this was the best option to go with.

"I wanna talk about the trade, you for Diego". The senior detective said.

"Oh, yeah? Are things not going too well, hmm? I'm gonna need a private plane to Bogotá, to start". Pulpo replied.

"That's impossible".

"That's just to start".

"Help you, detective?" Belden asked Antonio.

"I'm fine, thanks, Lieutenant. If you don't mind". Antonio replied.

"I do mind".

"Sounds like you guys need to get your ducks in a row".

The two then walk away from Pulpo so they could talk.

"I appreciate what you're going through, Antonio. I mean that, but violent crimes has multiple murders on this guy. He beat you're rap before I just don't think you're in the right headspace for this".

Intelligence's office

Antonio was looking at files trying to find something, anything to lead him to his son he looked over to see his family coming up.

"Dad". Eva said pain filled her voice.

"Hey, baby". Antonio replies, wrapping his family into a hug.

"Hey. How you holding up?" Gabby asked, hugging her brother.

"Not even thinking about that right now. What are you guys doing here?"

"We couldn't sit at home another minute". Eva spoke.

"What's happening? What do you know?" Laura asked.

"Can you guys take Eva and Gabriela somewhere comfortable, get them whatever they need?" He asked the patrol officers.

"You got it". Kim answered.

"Let's talk". Antonio said bringing his wife to the locker room.

Jordan remained in her father's office and she was bored, she was just spinning in his chair she stopped when she had heard talking. The preteen saw Kim with Gabby and Eva. She was close with Antonio's family, she treated the Dawson children like cousins, she considered Laura an aunt figure and Gabby as another older sister. She slipped out of her father's office going to the lounge door, she didn't know if she should intrude or go in just yet.

"Here you go". Kevin said putting snacks down on the table.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry, really".

"What've you guys heard?" Gabby asked.

"Nothing we can say, other than the whole CPD is doing everything it can".

The teen girl tried holding back tears but ended up sobbing, Gabby was gently stroking her niece's hair in an attempt to calm her. Kevin and Kim didn't know what to say or how to comfort her. Jordan stood by the door not saying a word, she sorta felt Eva's pain about not having her brother around just in a different way.

"The last thing I told Diego was that he was annoying". Eva said after a minute.

"What was he doing?" Kevin asked.

"Shooting laser bullets at me, with a Lego gun".

"We'll find him, and he's gonna annoy you for years to come. I promise".

"Yeah, I hope so".

The preteen then knocked hoping she wouldn't intrude, Kim and Kevin looked to see her there.

"Hey Jo". Kim said.

"Hi, I'm not intruding am I?" Jordan asked.

"No sweetheart you can come in". Gabby spoke from her seat.

Jordan walked in and hugged both Gabby and Eva, she then took a seat by the teen girl.

"They won't stop until they bring Diego home". Jordan tells her friend.

Eva gave her friend a small sad smile. "Thanks for being here Jo".

"What else is family for right".

Locker room

"Voight's got a different way of doing things". Antonio started.

"Not your way". Laura replied.

"No".

"But he's got some ideas?"

"He has some techniques. They could help".

"As your wife, I love the man that you are. You are the father I expect you to be. Eva and Diego see that every day. But as a mother ... Do whatever it takes to bring our son home"

Jordan saw her surrogate uncle heading to her father's office and she saw the look in his eyes because her father gets the same look on occasions.

"Let's do it your way". Antonio said to his boss.

Hank looked up from his file and they headed to the cage. Downstairs Hank throws Ernesto against the cage and handcuffs both of his wrist to the cage.

"You got a big problema, ese". Voight tells him.

"Abogado". Ernesto replies.

"No comprende abogado down here, bro". Hank then punched him across the jaw.

"Ahh!"

The gang banger spits in Hank's face and the older man then once again punches then slaps him across the face, he then holds Ernesto's face causing his head to be shoved against the cage as he screamed in pain. Antonio then went over to the gang banger looking at him he then takes off his jacket and takes a chain off the wall and begins wrapping it around his knuckles.

"Uh-Oh. Yeah".

"Espero. Wait. Wait. Wait"

"Oh, you speak English after all".

"No, I didn't do anything. I didn't…" He trailed off as Hank cut him off.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's too late. You know Antonio was gonna fight in the Olympics".

"I didn't hurt him. Please, no. No, no".

Antonio then took his wrapped knuckles and punched Ernesto in his side hard as the man screamed in pain.

"Oh, yeah! He's still got a hell of a right".

"Aah, no, no, no, no!"

The senior detective sent another punch to the man's side causing him to once again scream in pain.

"My partner is dead because of you and now my son". Antonio spoke. He then raised his fist back aiming to go for his face this time.

"Wait, wait! Please. His name is Mateo. His name is Mateo. Please, please! I have his cell number, please. Please, no! Please. Mateo has your young son. Please, please".

Jin's office

The team was gathered around as Jin was tracing a phone and getting the conversation. Jordan had made her way downstairs her father had banned her from being downstairs he didn't want her to see any part of it. She made sure to stay out of sight or she'd be in hot water, the preteen heard talking near Jin's office so she stayed close by the door to listen.

"He's running. Nothing about Diego". Erin said.

"I've pinged his cell to the west Adams tower, triangulating with the city center". Jin says.

"I want men deployed to all major transportation routes out of the city - Midway, O'Hare, I'm including all expressways". Hank spoke next.

"He's at Union Station".

The team left the office and to get ready, Hank looked over to see his young daughter there and he was a bit angry. "Jordan what are you doing down here? You know you're not suppose to be here".

"I didn't wanna be upstairs anymore".

"Jo, I keep you upstairs for a reason".

"I...I was hoping to see you before you went out".

The older father sighed, he knew at certain times his little girl did get clingy and scared when he or someone would go into the field. He got down on one knee and gently put his hands on her shoulders gently giving her a soft look.

"Look sweetheart I can't promise everything will be alright in the field because we don't know what'll happen half the time but one thing I can always promise is, no matter what happens I'll always come back to you and your brother. Always".

The preteen threw her arms around her father's neck and a few tears escaped her eyes, Hank wrapped his baby girl in his arms holding onto her tightly.

"I love you daddy".

Hank kissed her temple. "I love you too sweetheart".

After the quick father-daughter moment the preteen headed back upstairs while Hank and the others left out.

Union Station

Hank and Antonio go inside of the station and look down on the platform, the senior detective pulls out a device as it begins to work.

"Everybody, hit the floor". Hank says into the radio.

They all head down below onto the platform and stay close, Antonio walks over to a trash can as the device begins to beep rapidly. He pulls a glove out and picks up the phone.

"Everyone, fan out. He's gotta be here somewhere". Antonio said into his radio.

The team then split up and began searching the station. As Antonio was walking he heard a young boy calling out

"Yo Papa!" A young boys called out.

Antonio looked to the young boy thinking it's his son as he's about to run he saw the boy hugging his father.

"Felice". The man says hugging him.

"Papa".

Jay was searching the men's restroom of the station. Hank was searching through a crowd of people, he tried to keep his head on straight, he wasn't trying to think as a father at the moment because if it was his little girl out there alone and scared he'd tear apart the whole station to find her then tear apart the city.

Antonio kept searching he felt like he was going in circles. Erin was walking outside of the station when she seen a man with Diego, chills went down her spine when she saw the man putting a hand on the eight year old's shoulder.

"I see him. Boarding a bus for Indianapolis". Erin said as she held a finger to her ear piece.

"Wait for us". Hank tells her.

"Mid-America bus number 949 is now boarding for Indianapolis. Mid-America bus number 949 is now boarding for Indianapolis". The voice over the speaker said.

Erin sighed this was her only chance to get Diego back and she went for it, she ran over to the bus and got on she went up the couple steps smiled then showed her badge to the driver which frightened the bus driver. The detective was walking to the back of the bus and made sure she had a view of Diego and the current suspect.

"You scream, I'll kill you. Then I'll go to your house and kill your parents. Comprende?" Mateo whispered to the eight year old. Diego nodded.

The bus pulled off then Matoe kept glancing around, he kept looking at Diego then back around at the other passengers. Erin was keeping a close eye on the two she then slid her phone out sending a text.

Union Station

Hank found Antonio and went over to his senior detective to update him.

"Lindsay has eyes on them. They're on a bus headed to Indianapolis. Diego is unharmed". He tells the worried father.

"CPD. Where is the manager's office?" Antonio asked a worker.

Meeting Room

"How many on the bus?" Jay asked.

"25 plus the driver". The manager replied.

"Can you contact the driver?" Antonio asked.

"Talia Cook. Yeah, I got her cell phone number".

"Can she handle herself?" Hank asked.

"I don't know. Only been with us a year".

"Give me the number". Antonio then began dialing.

On the bus

"This is Talia". Talia answers quietly.

"Talia, this is Clint in the manager's office". Clint replied.

"I got a cop on this bus".

"I know. The CPD here they want to talk to you".

"Hey, Talia. My name's Antonio. Listen, we're gonna need you to pretend there's some engine trouble and announce that a second bus is coming behind you to take over. You ever have engine trouble before?" Antonio says.

"Once. There was a whole lot of smoke, and the engine conked out".

"All right, well, it's just like that minus the smoke".

"I think I see him".

"All right, you gotta play it cool. Just tap your brakes a few times and pull over. We'll do the rest. Can you do that, Talia?"

"Yes, sir. Do you want me to do it now?"

"Just give us ten minutes".

"Yes, sir".

On the bus

Talia was still nervous but kept cool as she looked up at the mirror and back to the road, Erin had felt her phone vibrate with a text message from Hank telling her 10 minutes. She then slid her phone back into her pocket as continued watching Mateo.

Back at the station Alvin and Adam were dressed as workers while Jay, Antonio, and Hank hopped in the SUV and took off. They were driving down the street going inside a tunnel. Talia checked her watch and saw that it's been 10 minutes so she began to tap her breaks causing the engine to mess up.

"Looks like we're having trouble engine, folks. I'm gonna pull the bus over and take a look". Talia says into her radio.

Hank was speeding down the street when he spots the bus, he speeds up more getting closer to it. "There it is".

They got closer to the bus and Antonio saw his son next to the gang banger he feared for his son's life at the moment. Erin looked to see Hank's SUV right by the bus as it kept going down the road in front of the bus.

Talia then stopped the bus and picked her radio back up talking to the passengers. "I've already called another bus to take you on your way, So it should be here in a minute or two. Don't worry".

The 'backup' bus is being driven by Adam while Olinsky stands next to him they begin to approach the bus in front of them and start to slow down. Talia saw the bus coming from her spot.

"Here comes the backup bus now, folks. Apologies for any inconvenience". She says to the passengers.

The bus stops just as Alvin and Adam get off, up on the roof, Antonio was watching with binoculars, Jay had a sniper rifle and Hank was just watching the scene below. The two partners go over to the next bus and the older detective knocks on the door then gets on the bus followed by Ruzek.

"All right, we're real sorry for the delay, folks, but we've got a tried and truce new rig out here that'll get you where you're goin right away. Now what I need from all of you, to do is to disembark, grab your luggage, and head over to the next bus in an orderly fashion. Can you do that for me? Thank you". Alvin spoke to the passengers.

The passengers begin to get up from their seats, Mateo kept looking around and when he looked back Erin looked out the window. The gangbanger threw an arm around the eight year old keeping him close. Jay was looking through the sniper waiting to get a shot.

"Get up". Jay says to himself.

"Do you have the shot?" Voight asked his detective.

"Negative".

All the passengers were off the bus except for Erin, Mateo, Diego and Talia. Erin then moved out of her seat heading to the front she glanced down at the gangbanger and her partner's son she continued her way to the front and began a friendly conversation with Talia.

"Hey". Erin greeted the bus driver.

"Hey". Talia replied.

"So what happened with the engine? Pretty scary, huh?"

"The engine just-"

"Is everything gonna be alright back there? We are gonna get where we need to go on time, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's gonna be fine".

"Okay. 'Cause the second bus is looking…

Mateo looked out and saw Adam but the rookie quickly looked away and Erin continued to talk with Talia .

"Policia". Mateo finally said. He pulled his piece out and aimed it at Diego's head.

"Drop it!" Erin yelled, pulling her gun out aiming at at the gang banger.

Up on the roof when Antonio saw that his son had a gun aimed at his head he dropped the binoculars and yelled. "Diego!" He then ran down from the roof to the bus.

On the bus

"Drop it!" Erin yelled at the suspect again.

"I swear I'll kill him".

"Put it down!"

Antonio was still running to the bus where his son was, every fiber in his body was working overtime trying to get to his son. Back on the rook Jay was trying to get a clear shot but couldn't. Hank looked over to him clearly frustrated.

"Do you have the shot?" Voight asked.

"I don't. He's not clear". Jay replied, just as frustrated.

Hank then ran around heading down to the street while Jay was trying to get a clear shot.

"Put it down!" Erin yelled again.

"I don't think so".

"Drop the gun".

"Shoot! Come on, shoot! Come on. I swear I'll kill him. You gonna shoot? Nah, I do not think so".

Adam then headed to the other bus, by this point ANtonio was at the bus his son was on and he pulled his gun out holding it at his side. The rookie detective began to drive the bus into the other one.

"Lindsay, hold on to something". Adam advised the female detective.

Erin held onto a nearby seat just as Adam crashed his bus in front of the bus with Erin and the others on it. The rift caused Diego to get free and Erin covered the young boy. "Come here, I got you. Get down".

Mateo was on the floor of the bus but managed to hold his gun up somewhat, he got himself off the floor and aimed his gun towards the front trying to hit Erin or Diego but he was shot by Antonio. The senior detective moved toward the gangbanger still aiming his gun at him.

"Antonio, I got him! I got Diego, I got him. He's okay". Erin told the worried father.

"Diego!" Antonio called out worried, bringing his son into his arms.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Diego cried.

"Come here! Come here! Oh! You were so brave. You were brave, buddy. You were brave". Antonio held his son tightly and kissed his head.

Jay stood by a bus with his sniper hanging onto his shoulder with a strap, Hank had an arm around Erin's shoulder as she took out her earpiece.

"You did the right thing". Voight told her.

"Mm-hmm". Erin looked to see her hands were shaking.

"Put your hands in your pockets. It gets easier". She then put her hands in her pocket.

After getting Diego back Hank then immediately thought of his little girl, any case that involved a child made him think of his own children. For the time being he pushed those thoughts away for the time being.

Antonio was in the back of Kim and Kevin's squad car still holding onto his son. The two patrol officers stayed quiet giving the father and son some time.

"It's okay. You're okay". Antonio soothed his son.

"Sorry about the smell". Kevin said.

"I don't mind a bit". Antonio patted the patrolman on his shoulder.

Dawson's home.

"Diego? Diego. Oh my God". Laura cried, running out her home.

"Mom!" Diego cried, hugging his mother.

"Oh, my god".

"I thought I'd never see you again". Eva cried, hugging her younger brother.

"I love you guys. I love you so much". Antonio said, hugging all of them.

Hank headed back to the District to get his little girl, after getting Diego back to Antonio the older father still couldn't take his mind off of things. What would happen is if was Jordan out there? Would Hank had done the same thing as Antonio? He pushed all that out of his mind the only things that mattered was Diego was home safe with his family and Jordan was still at the District safe.

By now Jordan was in her father's office sitting behind his desk, she was picking at her nails. Her father and the team hadn't returned yet, the preteen began to get worried she stared at her phone wanting to call one of them to see how everything was but she didn't. She knew to never call her father or someone in the team while they were in the field unless it was an emergency. The preteen stood up from her father's chair and began to pace around his office. Hank was heading inside the District going up to the squad he was at the top of the stairs when he seen his little girl pacing.

The preteen looked over to see her father she ran from the office out to the squad tackling him in a hug. Hank hugged his baby girl he rubbed the back of her head as a smile appeared on his face. Whenever he had a bad day or he had a bad case all he had to do was see Jordan and he felt better as if the problems were never there.

"Did you find him? Diego?" Jordan asked.

"We did, he's at home safe and sound with his family". Hank answered.

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine, come on let's go home".

"Hey dad".

"What is it baby".

"W-when's Justin coming home?"

"I don't know sweetheart hopefully soon".

Jordan retrieved her stuff from her father's office and the two headed out as they headed outside of the District, Hank had kept his guard up the entire time he kept a protective hand on his little girl's shoulder. The older father wasn't gonna take no chances of anything else happening. They got in the car and headed home, the preteen was in the passenger seat during the drive home she kept dozing off but jolted awake and her father had noticed.

"Get some rest sweetheart I'll wake you up when we get home". Hank tells her.

The preteen then felt her eyes growing heavier and heavier till she fell asleep, she hadn't been able to get the proper rest since everything went down once her eyes were closed she fell into a peaceful sleep. Hank glanced over to see her fast asleep, her head laying on the window and her jacket covering her he smiled as he continued the drive home.

After pulling up to his house Hank had shut the engine to the SUV, he took the seat belt off then looked over to Jordan who was still fast asleep the older father knew she wouldn't wake up so he left her backpack in the car and went over to the passenger seat and opened it. The preteen awoke with a start as she looked around blindly and confused.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Jordan asked, her voice full of sleep.

"Were home sweetie let's head inside". Hank said gently.

The father and daughter headed inside, they had a quick dinner of spaghetti Jordan was still tired so she went up and changed for bed. Hank had put the dishes in the dishwasher he shut his eyes for a moment to clear his head. After that moment the older father headed upstairs to check on his little girl, Jordan was on laying on her bed the blanket half way on the floor. The older father had a small smile on his face he quietly walked in the room and fixed the blanket to where it's covering her small frame, he then kissed her head.

"Sweet dreams baby girl". He whispered.

Jordan turned on her side and was still fast asleep, Hank quietly left the room he stood outside the door watching his little girl asleep. After everything he's done to help his son out and going to prison he vowed to change for Jordan, he didn't want her to turn out like himself or Justin. Hank wanted to do right by her, he wanted to be there for her. He hadn't told her why he went to prison or anything about what he was doing, the older father didn't want to ruin his image of himself for Jordan she saw him as her hero he didn't want to ruin that for her so he wouldn't tell her as long as he lived. She would never find out the things he's done to keep Justin and her safe. After watching her for a few more minutes he then headed to bed himself. That night Hank had went to bed with a smile on his face.

Platt's desk

Kim and Kevin were dressed in their dress blues, they headed to Platt's desk holding a brown paper bag.

"Hey. We were out and about and had an extra one of these". Kim says, pushing the paper bag over.

"What's this? Oh, are you kidding? Hot doug's? That line is like an hour". Platt replies happily.

"Don't we know".

"The Elvis? Oh, seriously, you guys. This is for me? You didn't have to do that. They didn't have to do this. They didn't. Really? Yes. Okay, then. Mmm. Mmm, mmm. You know what?"

"What?"

"You guys look like you could use a different squad car. Here are the keys to 651. All yours".

"Thank you"

"Yes, how can we ever thank you?"

"Do not mention it".

"Let's go".

Hank and Jordan walked into the District, the older father was wearing his dress blues while the preteen was wearing a simple plan black dress that went to her knees, black leggings, her converse and she had her hair in a long braid. The older man knew he had to talk to Perry about something.

"Sweetheart you mind waiting for me at Trudy's desk". Hank says to his daughter.

"Ok dad". Jordan replied.

The two watched as the preteen walked to the desk and began talking with her godmother.

"She's beautiful Hank, looks just like her mother". Perry said.

"Thank you". Hank replied with a small smile.

They watched Pulpo being escorted out of the District as he wore a bulletproof vest, the whole time the gang leader was smiling at the two men.

"That's a nice sight to see". Perry commented.

"Yes, sir. Commander". Hank started, he then motioned for his commander to go into the nearby office.

"Ron. You told me I'm gonna have to learn to deal with politics if I want this job in intelligence. Well ... This is me dealing with it". He hold his badge in his hands. "It's Lieutenant Belden or me. You gonna handcuff me to the likes of him, I may well be back in my jail cell". He then puts his badge on top of a folder.

All the officers of the 21st District are at Jules' funeral along with her family and close friends.

"I've been given the go-ahead to run the way I want to run it". Hank says.

"Officers! A-Ten Hut!"

21 back entrance

"No interference. This is our unit now".

Funerals

"Present arms!"

21 back entrance

"You do things my way, our way, you'll unclip your badge at night knowing you did right. The police stand next to you are your family. And to me, there's nothing more important. If you're in, stay here with me".

After his speech he went over to Erin for a second. "You mind watching Jo for a bit?"

"Of course". She replied.

Antonio then went over to him before he left. "Voight you got a sec".

"Yeah what's up".

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about making that comment earlier, I wasn't thinking straight and I was way out of line".

"It's alright bro I understand you did the same thing I would have done".

"Thanks for understanding".

"Anytime".

As a father himself Hank knew where the senior detective was coming from, he'd do whatever it took to get his children back safe no matter the cost.

Before leaving Hank went to go check on his little girl, Jordan was in her father's office They all had returned from the funeral she kept wiping the tears from her eyes. The preteen was still upset over Jules' death she considered the blonde woman a mother figure she shut her eyes tightly to block the new round of tears. Hank was at the door of his office when he peeked in to see his little girl heart broken.

"Jo, sweetheart you ok?" Hank asked her, his voice was soft.

"I'm ok, I'm really gonna miss her daddy". Jordan cried.

"We are too sweetheart, we are too".

Hank then brought her into his arms and held her tightly, he kissed the top of her head and let her have a good cry. Jordan let all of her emotions out, Diego getting kidnapped and rescued, she had considered the younger boy like a cousin she loves hanging out with him and Eva. Then Jules had died and going to her funeral, the woman she had considered her a mother figure in her life was gone.

The older father had stroked her hair back in order to sooth her, Hank always hated it when Jordan cried but he would be the one to always hold her the entire time. Jordan's crying has turned into sniffles and small whimpers, her brown eyes were red and still glassy, her cheeks were still wet and stained with tears. The preteen had a death grip on her father afraid he might disappear next.

"Baby I have to go run an errand I'll be back in a little bit". He tells her.

"Y-you'll be back won't you?" Jordan replied, looking at him with. Her big brown eyes still watery.

"I'll be right back I promise, Erin's gonna watch you while I'm gone".

"Ok. I love you daddy".

"I love you too baby, I love you so much".

On docks

"I have been waiting for 30 minutes". Gradishar snapped.

"What the hell are you doing, going to my commander?" Hank replied.

"I can't speak to how you got out of prison. Key witness was found dead. Is that right?"

"Something like that"

"I am informed, however, in how you got reinstated. You were supposed to be a pipeline for IA Into some heavy hitters, but you did not give us a damn thing".

"$5,000 from Maurice Owens. I'll make a move on him soon".

"Hey. Don't jerk me off with "soon." You work for me, Hank. You work for me! Do you understand? Do you wanna be around for the rest of your little girl's life? I don't think Jordan wants to see her father back in prison and this time for the rest of her life. You really wanna watch the rest of Jordan's life from behind bars? I don't think so".

"I work for Chicago. You understand? Chicago. Look at that. I remember when I was in grade school the teacher read us some story by some precious little writer from a long time ago. I think he's English or something. And he was bagging on this place after visiting here. Know what he called it? He called it "a city inhabited by savages." We move when I say we move. And if you _ever_ again mention my daughter's name you're gonna see the side of me nobody likes, she stays out of this and you're gonna stay away from her she doesn't know anything. My daughter is _off limits_ you mention her name again and I'll ruin you".

After his meeting Hank had headed back home for the night. Erin was in the living room with Jordan, the preteen had her head laid in the older woman's lap the whole time Erin was gently brushing her hair back. They heard the door open and Erin's first instinct was to go for her weapon but not with Jordan around, her hand remained on her weapon but took it off when she seen Hank come in.

"Hey everything ok?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine". Hank replied.

Jordan hadn't moved from her spot but when her father entered the living room she got up and walked over to him hugging his waist tightly burying her face into his shirt. Her hold on him was tight she was afraid he might disappear.

"You alright sweetheart". Hank looked down at his daughter.

The preteen nodded and just held onto her father, Erin kissed her sister's head then got her jacket then quickly turned to the father and daughter. " See you guys tomorrow".

"See you Erin". Hank says to his surrogate daughter.

"Bye". Jordan quietly said.

Once Erin left the father and daughter sat on the couch without saying a word, Jordan was still upset about all the recent events. She just wanted to be held by her father, her arms were wrapped around his torso as she was leaned into his side curled up. Hank just held his little girl after finding his detective's son he just wanted to be with his baby, just hold her in his arms protecting her from all the evil in the world. Jordan ended up falling asleep curled into her father's side, Hank looked down to see her fast asleep he kissed her head then stroked her hair back soon after that he fell asleep. He fell asleep knowing that his little girl was safe and everything was alright for the moment.


End file.
